New to Wammy's House
by lack-4-a-better-name
Summary: When a new girl comes to the orphanage, and humor filled adventure begins when you meet the stubborn, music loving, manga loving girl going by her Wammy House name of Quebec. BBxOCxL rated T cuz im evil D and there is LOTS of swears and mature content UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Wammy House Is A Strange Place

**Chapter one.**

**'Wammy House Is A Strange Place.'**

**...QUEBEC...**

**5****th**** October.**

I heard a knocking on the 'door' of my 'house'.

"Who the heck..." I mumbled getting up, only to hit my head on the 'ceiling'.

"FUCK!" I yelled holding the top of my head. I slowly opened the 'door'.

My eyes peeked out of my 'house' only to see an elderly man with white hair and moustache smiling at me.

I was silent for a moment, as I looked at the letters and number floating above his head.

Weird name...

"What?" I asked coldly, still looking through the crack.

"I am Quilish Wammy, but please call me Watari." He said. I raised a brow at his English accent.

"You are Queen LaBlanc, correct?" 'Watari' asked.

"... Why do you need to know?" I asked him.

"Your parents died about a month ago, and in their will, they stated that they would send you to the orphanage I founded; Wammy's House. It is located in London, England and if you like I will tell you more about it on the way there."

"I'm going to England than? Alright." I said pushing the lid of the dumpster open.

Yes I was living in a dumpster. The 'door' was the lid and the 'house' was the inside. That pretty much explains why I hit my head on the 'ceiling'.

OH! By the way!

My name is Queen LaBlanc. Both sets of parents that I've had, have died. My bio parents died in a house fire when I was four and my step parents died on the second of September, which, like Watari said, was about a month ago. I had nowhere to go so I started living in this abandoned dumpster. At first it smelt like Weed and Crystal Meth, so I had to air the place out, than three days later it was fine. Anyway, I'll be 15 years old on December the 13th . I have naturally white hair, and quite cold violet eyes. They were originally blue though. When my bio parents died my eye colour changed along with my eye sight. I was able to see things differently. After that happened, my glare also increased in intensity. I scared a lot of people... Oh yeah. My favourite colour is blue, I love music (especially Dubstep!) , and I have a seaweed balanced diet. I know what your thinking, 'Ew! How do you like seaweed? Its gross!'. To be honest, I couldn't care less about what you say! It's good for you and its great with sushi!

Right, I'm getting side tracked...

I opened the lid completely letting it his the concrete wall behind me.

I let the rays of sun pour onto the surface of my skin and making my hair glow like the first snow fall of the year. I stretched my arms up above me and sighed in happiness. Then I started getting my things to take with me.

These items included: my 4G iPod touch, my charger, my drawing tools, my drawing binder, a clip bored holding a lot of paper, and my teddy bear that my bio parents gave me.

Grabbing onto the dumpster ledge, I pushed with momentum, swung my legs beside me and jumped out of the dumpster; staking the landing.

"Shall we go?" Watari asked.

"Wait... before that, I need to stop by the junk yard. Just to tell a friend that I'm leaving." I said with depression.

When we got there, I told Watari I would be back in less than five minutes and ran out of the very nice Limo. I was a naturally fast runner so I got to the main office quickly. When I arrived, I asked the man there where my friend was. He told me where he should be at this time of day, and I sprinted. I got to part B of the yard. Looking around, I couldn't spot him.

"MAIL!" I called out.

"Damn it! Mail! Where the hell are you?" I yelled.

All of a sudden, there was some rustling from an easily 10 meter tall pile of garbage.

"You do know you don't have to yell, right?" Said the voice.

From practically the top of the pile, emerged a boy with red hair and orange tinted goggles. He wore a striped, black and white shirt, and beige overalls. He had boots that went up to about his knees and working gloves on his hands. He was (well that's what he told me) 16 years old. Mail Jeevas, but I believe most of you know him by the name of Matt.

He got up from his resting place and quickly stepped/ran down a part of the pile before jumping and landing infront of me. He looked at me as he stood up about half a head taller than me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Hi..." I said smiling quite sadly.

"Hey, what the matter?" Mail asked.

"I... I'm... the thing is-"

"That the both of you are coming to Wammy's House." Said Watari, who interrupted me and was beside the two of us.

"Watari..." I said trailing off.

He pulled out a file from the trench coat he was wearing.

"'Mail Jeevas, born February 1st 1990, parents died when you were 9 years old.' that sounds about right doesn't it?" He asked Mail.

Mail gave him a confused look, than nodded slowly.

"You are also coming to Wammy's house. It was actually you, Mail, that I found first. Then because of your friendship with Ms. LaBlanc, I was able to find her two." He said humbly.

Mail and I looked at each other. Then Mail spoke up.

"Alright. I'll come with you, just 'cause I wanna get outta this hell hole." Mail sighed. I jumped with joy and hug tackled him, making him fall over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily.

"G-get off of me! Your squishing my insides!" He choked.

I laughed and got up off him helping him up.

"Shall we get going? Out flight is in two hours." Watari said.

**...QUEBEC...**

It was huge.

I mean, huge huge.

"This is an orphanage?" I yelled.

We were infront of Wammy's house. It was gigantic and old. It had a feeling of safety around it. There were vines growing along the walls, and a big front yard... I don't think the title 'front yard' even comes close to how magnificent this place was.

"Damn..." Mail said.

"Shall I show you around?" Watari asked. We both nodded still in amazement.

As we walked down the hall I saw many other children, much younger than me though.

"While you are in this house, you will have code names or nicknames if you prefer. These names start with the first letters of your actual names. You may choose them of course." He told them.

"Then I wanna be called Matt." Mail-, I mean Matt said.

"Alright, then Matt, that is what you will introduce yourself by." Watari told him.

"What about you, Q?" Watari said... addressing me as 'Q'.

"I don't know... OH!" I exclaimed. "You have Wi fi here right?" I asked Watari.

"Yes we do." He said with some questioning to my motives in his speech.

"What is the Wi Fi password? That way I can choose one of the first results when I Google 'Que'." I said. Watari understood and told me the password. It was 'Login2WIFI'... talk about easy to remember! I got onto Google and saw the first results. The first one was 'Queens', now I couldn't use that, because is was practically my actual name. The second result was 'Quest', this was interesting, but I didn't like it that much. Then, It was the third one that caught my interest.

"Quebec... I want to be called Quebec." I told Watari. Watari smiled at me and said.

"Well than, Matt, Quebec... Welcome to Wammy's house." He said bowing, much like a butler would do.

**...QUEBEC...**

I quietly sat on my bed. Watari showed us our room, which we were sharing. I didn't mind sharing with Mai- sorry I mean Matt (I can't get used to that), he was kind of like a brother to me.

I stared at the wall infront of me.

It was such a depressing wall.

The room was a grey beige-ish colour, had a desk in the corner of the room, and two single beds. It wasn't as bad as the dumpster, but it was a hell of a lot more depressing. I got changed out of my clothes and put on a royal blue long sleeve shirt and dark blue pajama pants that had random yellow and orange stars on them. I took out my iPod and my 'Explosive Bass' Sennheiser headphones, and placed them around my neck. I always have them on my neck and my iPod charged, just in case... I got up and walked to the door. I was tired of this room, I decided to follow Matt's example and walk around the house.

As I walked into the hall, I was ran into by a flock of 7 to 10 year olds. They began apologizing madly. It kind of gave me a head ache...

"It's fine..." I said looking at the loud bunch. They jumped.

They had the misfortune to get a slight glare from me. But it wasn't intentional!

"Sorry miss!" They all said, shitting their pants. I walked past them rubbing the arch of my nose.

As I turned the corner, I heard them...

"She's so creepy!"

"I know! Who is she anyway?"

"Why are all the older kids so mean!"

"I think she's the same or worse than BB!"

_Who's 'BB'?_ I thought to myself. I kept walking.

I turned another corner and entered the grand hall. There were different signs above each door. Most were things like 'Class 1' and on but others were things like 'Lounge', 'Arcade', 'Cafe', 'Computer Room', and so on so forth. I walked down the hall seeing all the different letters and numbers in red above the kids heads'. They were all such common names... How boring...

I walked into the Lounge only to find Matt sitting on the couch playing with his DS.

" I thought you'd be in the Arcade." I spoke up making him look up at me.

"Hey Queen. What's up? Memorizing your way around this place?" He asked.

"I told you to call me Quebec! I'm calling you Matt, not Mail." I told him. He simply shrugged and went back to his game. I sat down next to him and watched him play.

"Uh..." I heard a voice from the door's direction say. I snapped my head up to see a boy with blond hair that was just skimming his shoulders. He had a black long sleeve shirt and long black pants to match. He had electric blue eyes, they were stunning. His name too, also interesting.

"I've never seen you guys here before." He said.

_No shit Sher__lock, you want a fucking metal for it?_ I thought to myself quite annoyed.

"Yeah we're new." Matt intercepted and paused his game to look up.

"I'm Matt and she's Quebec." He said flatly.

"I'm Mello." He responded.

"Obviously not..." I mumbled. The name I say above his head was Mihael Keehl.

"When'd you get here?" He asked walking to the couch across from us.

"Today... why?" I answered.

"Just curious..." He pulled out a chocolate bar from his back pocket. He skillfully took off the silver rapping, taking a bite out of it.

"You two..." Said another voice.

"Oh hey Near..." Matt said casually.

"... So you're the new girl I heard about from the younger kids." Said the other voice from the door. This time when I looked over at the door, I saw a small boy with short, messy, white hair. He had albino white skin and was wearing a white pajama shirt and pants. In his hand was a toy robot. He was barefoot, and had big, grey eyes. His pupils were very dilated... It kind of looked like he was high on something.

"Yeah... those kids that I scared shitless earlier right?" I asked casually.

That got a chuckle from Matt.

"Yes, they were quite shaken. They said they ran into an female with long, white hair and a killing look in her eye." He said walking over to us than sat on the floor, playing with the arms of the toy robot.

"By the way, like Matt said, I'm Near." He said not looking up from the toy. He was completely expressionless.

"I'm Quebec..." I said looking at his name... Nate River.

Suddenly, in all the silence, there was a loud noise.

Gruuuuumble

My face immediately went red. Stupid stomach...

Both Matt and Mello laughed at this, while Near just looked at me. Matt's was more of a giggle, while Mello's had no restrain.

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled at the two.

"I haven't had anything to eat since we got here! Which by the way, was about five in the damn morning!" I yelled again.

Mello calmed down slightly.

"S-sorry... it was just so- HAHAHA!" Mello said bursting into laughter once more.

You know those times when your so angry that you just blurt something out of nowhere? I really hate them... Damn Freudian slips...

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP MIHAEL!" I exploded. Mello stopped laughing, giving me a shocked look. I slapped my hand onto my mouth realizing my slip.

It was dead silent in the room.

"... What did you just call me?" Mello asked.

I stared at him a little longer before noticing that Near and Matt were also staring at me. I put my hand down and ran out the door.

**...QUEBEC...**

I was scrunched up in a corner outside of the building.

It was cold. And stupid old me forgot to wear shoes.

"AURGH!" I yelled jumping up.

"Fucking eyes! I don't even **need** you! I miss not being able to see all the names and lifespans of **every fucking** person I see! I **hate** these Shinigami eyes! AAAAHHH!" I grunted into the sky.

Yes I have the eyes. I got the after my bio died for some reason. That's why my eyes are violet and not the electric blue (like Mello's) their supposed to be.

I heard someone rustling the leaves around the corner. Shit... Someone had been listening...

"Who's there?" I called.

It was silent... for a moment.

Then I met him.

A boy looking about my age, a head taller than me emerged from the corner. He had jet black hair that went in every direction you could think of and pale skin. He wore the same clothing as Mello, but a few sizes too big. What really caught my attention was his blood red eyes. I still hadn't noticed his name though.

"Hi..." He said in a low voice.

"You heard?" I said, cutting to the chase. He tilted his head to the side.

"You... you said you have the eyes... the Shinigami eyes..." He said walking towards me.

"I'm not alone than?" He said with a bit of hope in his voice. When I looked up, his face was an inch away from mine. I was already against a wall so I couldn't move back. Instead, he just looked into my eyes. My body couldn't move. I was too far into his eyes to do anything. His beautiful eyes. The colour of blood. Then he moved back.

"As you can now see, I'm Beyond Birthday. Everyone just calls me BB though. It's nice to meet you Queen..." He said smirking.

He really had them. He had the eyes.

"Its Quebec..." I said to him.

"Well Quebec, it's nice to meet you." He said getting closer. The same distance he was before to be exact.

"You know you're really cute." he suddenly said. My eyes widened. I tried hiding the slight blush on my cheek by giving him a smug look and turning away.

"Sh-shut it BB... I think hitting on someone is a real turn off. So don't do it!" I told him.

He let a little laugh out.

"I definitely like you. You're the most interesting person I've met so far." He said taking some of hair. He brought it up to his face and inhaled. I'll be honest, it kind of creeped the hell out of me... yet at the same time I liked it. Either way it made me blush a deep red.

"I like all of you." He smirked in that psychotic way that just enchanted me.

I looked away shyly.

"Hey Quebec." BB said getting my attention.

"Y-yeah?" I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"You should never hate your Shinigami eyes. They will come in useful at one point. Trust me." He said, with almost a concerned look on his face.

"Because of the Eyes I let it slip about Mello's actual name! I got so angry and so caught up in the moment I had a Freudian slip! Than I ran out of there. And then I met you..." I trailed off, feeling the blush returning to my cheeks.

"See, they did come in handy. If you hadn't slipped, then we wouldn't have met. Yes, we might have met a little later, but we wouldn't know that we both have the eyes. And because of that, I'm grateful." He smiled at me.

"Yeah... That's true... But how the hell am I supposed to explain how I knew his name?" I whined.

BB thought for a moment.

'Light bulb moment!' read across his face.

"Okay, this is what your gonna say..."

**...QUEBEC...**

I saw him down the hall, so I picked up my pace.

"Mello." I called out to the boy. He looked over and I could see his eyes widen.

"W-what?" He stuttered, probably nervous.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. He nodded. We walked in silence to the lounge. Once we got there, I shut the door behind me.

"So you wanna explain why the hell you called me Mihael?" He cut straight to the point.

"Look... Mello, I'm really sorry about that... you see... The truth is..." I paused for a moment.

"You look a lot like someone I used to know. His name was Mihael, and he used to make fun of me, kind of like what you did... He died about two and a half years ago. So I was kind of shocked when I saw you..."

This was a lie. All credit goes to BB. Especially since he came up with it in seconds.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that... I was just surprised that you called me by that name..." Mello believed it!

"Why? Is that name special to you?" I asked dumbly.

"You could say that..." He chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Can we just start over?" I asked smiling.

"Sure. Hi. I'm Mello. Nice to meet you." Mello said smirking.

"Right back at ya, I'm Quebec." I smirked back.

**...QUEBEC...**

_(Let's time skip to that evening...)_

I was walking down the grand hall once again. It was dark outside, so it was probably eight or nine. I watched as all the little kids were starting to say things like 'good night!' and 'see you tomorrow!'. They were so cute. Whoa... Paedophile much?

I started walking in the general direction of the front gate.

"Ah welcome back L..." I heard Watari say from around the corner. I stopped and glued my back to the wall of the corner so that I couldn't be seen, but I could still eavesdrop on them.

"Hello Watari." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"How did the case go?" Watari asked this 'L' person.

"It was easy as usual. Honestly, sometimes I wish they would hire smarter people in the police agencies. I don't like all these easy cases." L sighed.

_Is this L guy a detective or something?_ I thought.

"Enough about that. How about the new members? Mail Jeevas and Queen LaBlanc, I believe?" L said. My eyes widened.

_He knows about Matt and myself? Weird..._ I thought again.

"They chose the names Matt and Quebec. I believe that they have met Mello and Near. Perhaps Beyond?" Watari's voice slightly wavered at the mention of BB.

Then L said "Well Quebec might have met him already. Have you Quebec?" L asked.

_SHIT!_ I thought. _He knew I was here?_

I stepped out behind the corner.

What I saw was baffling.

Watari was standing next to BB.

But that wasn't BB. This, was L.

They were identical; their jet black hair going in every direction. The same skin. The clothing that was a few sizes too big. Slightly hunched over. There were three differences though. One: his clothing itself. He had a white long sleeve shirt and faded baggy blue jeans. He was bare foot just like BB, Near and myself. Two: his eyes weren't vibrant like BB's at the slightest, think the exact opposite. He had dead pan eyes, that were much like Near's, with the addition of the black bags he had underneath his eyes. They made him look like a Raccoon. The last of course was the name and life span floating above his head. For one I could actually see his lifespan, unlike BB. His name was... L Lawliet...

His first name... is a letter...

...Am I the only one that thinks that's kind of sad?

"Hi..." I said awkwardly.

"Hello, Quebec. I'm L. I also live in this house. It's nice to meet you." He said, his expression not changing.

"I-I have met BB... to answer your question..." I said slightly embarrassed. L let out at least what I think was a grunt before asking as he walked closer to me.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" L asked quite close to my face. This made me recoil, and this time I had room to.

"No! He didn't we just talked and he helped me out with a problem I had earlier! He's really nice, to... me..." I said looking away even more embarrassed.

"I see." L said before stepping away.

"Well you should probably get to your room. It's not a good idea to be walking around this house at night... you never now what monsters are hiding in the shadows." He said with a serious face with a finger trying to make a point.

"You're funny." I said laughing.

"Well I find you quite charming... I hope I'll be able to see you soon." L said waving goodbye.

"B-bye!" I said.

"L Lawliet... His last name is french, yet he... looks Asian as well..." I mumbled as I walked away.

_He told me that I should go back to my room... yet that makes me want to explore this place._ I thought smirking.

**...QUEBEC...**

**I don't own Death Note :(**

**the only thing I do own is my OC Queen/Quebec... can someone tell me what the heck 'OC' stands for anyway?**

**Well that's it for chapter one! PLEASE x100 review! Also sorry if anyone is a bit OOC.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading my story!**

**Lots of Crazy Love**

**lack-4-a-better-name 3**


	2. The Prank and Japanese

**...QUEBEC...**

I ran down the hall and went to back door at the very end of the building. I found it while I was looking around the Orphanage. 'It was dark. You could barely see.' Well that is how a normal person would see it. Ever since I could remember, I was always a night person. I had better eye sight at night. And when the moon was full, it was like broad daylight. I made sure no one would see me get out. When the coast was clear, I left.

It was even colder. And again... no shoes.

I could see my breath as I let it leave my lips. There was something about this area of the orphanage that made me feel calm. I just felt like I should lay down on the cold ground and sleep. I have done it for about a month anyway. Yet this was different. It was better. As I looked around, I saw one giant weeping willow. It was one of the most magnificent trees I had ever seen. I began walking over to it, not taking my eyes off. Suddenly the wind blew fiercely, making a screen of white go infront of my eyes. I collapsed at how cold it was, hugging my body.

"M-m-maybe I-I should-d go b-b-back in." I stuttered from cold.

When I turned around, I saw the problem.

There was the door I came from. _Without a handle __on the outside._

"No! No no no no!" I yelled holding my head. I slowly got up, walking to the door.

I leaned on the door. I began pounding the oak door.

"S-someone!" I began yelling through the door.

"Help me!" I pounded some more.

I did this for what felt like hours. I kept yelling. It was hard to breath. My vision became blurry. I began seeing doubles of my hand. It was so cold. I couldn't even feel my hand any more, and my feet were completely out of the equation. It was painful. Was it always this dark? The only indication there was of my knees letting up , was the image of the bottom of the door. I knew I had frostbite. My feet felt warm. It was getting dark. Was any of my blood getting to my eyes? I can't tell.

...Someone...

...Save me...

I heard a sound coming from in front of me.

But, it was too late.

I was out.

**...QUEBEC...**

"Ow..." I mumbled.

My head throbbed. Probably from hitting the concrete.

That's right! Last night...

I heard some shuffling and then some more noise. My eyes wouldn't open.

The same noise. I still couldn't tell what it was.

_Open already!_ I thought at my eyes.

"...bec?" Someone said. They sounded familiar.

"...an yo... r me?"

It was like getting bad cellphone reception. The voice spoke again, this time much clearer.

"Quebec... I told you that there were monsters didn't I?"

My eyes opened.

Right above me I saw L.

"Good morning Quebec. How are you feeling?" He said not moving from his place.

My senses came back to me in an instant. Not... Good...

Shall I explain what was happening at the current moment?

Number one... I was in a room I had never been in before. It was a pale blue with a royal blue ceiling.

Number two: I was laying on a bed that smelled like a guy, not in a the bad way though.

Number three: L was standing on top of me_._

And finally, to put the cherry on the _fucking _top, number four: I wasn't wearing the clothing that I had passed out in. Instead I was wearing a pair of shorts, going **commando**... and a white t-shirt, also not wearing my bra. I glanced to the side, and saw all of my clothing. All of it. There were lots of blood stains. What the hell happened?

"L... what happened?" I said not looking away from my clothes.

"Do you not remember?" L said getting off of me. He began again.

"You collapsed outside of the backdoor. I brought you to my room and changed your clothes for you, though I'm not sure, how you you got that much blood on your clothing. Were you cutting yourself by chance?"

This made me snap.

"L, I wasn't cutting myself!" I yelled, quickly getting up.

"Could you please call me 'Ryuzaki'?" L said.

My getting up so quickly... not the smartest idea.

My head reeled making my vision doubled. It hurt. So much. I held my head before being pushed back onto the bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw L was the one pushing me down.

"Quebec. You shouldn't be moving around a lot. You are still healing, so for the time being, please stay lying down. Worry not; I will stay here to help you. "He said. My body stiffened in embarrassment. He began to walk over to the chair next to the bed and instead of sitting on it, he got up on it and crouched down with his knees tucked into his chest. He was a weird one indeed.

"Wait... you were the one that found me?" I asked. I couldn't remember clearly who it was. Was L or was it...

"No I wasn't the one. You should really thank Beyond for that." L said, picking up a cup of tea he had on the table next to me.

"He told me he was just wandering the house as he usually does. He heard pounding, all of a sudden, from the back door very few know about. When he was a foot away, the banging stopped, and instead he heard one loud thud. When he opened the door he saw you unconscious, he picked you up and sprinted around the house looking for me. When he did, he was telling me to take care of you... I don't think I've ever seen Beyond quite as shaken or as paled before last night." He said, gazing into the cup of tea.

"_Beyond_ did that?" I asked in disbelief. I looked at the door.

"Beyond did that..." I said to myself.

_That was nice of him..._ I thought.

No sooner had I thought it, the devil I had been talking about barged into the door; followed by Mello and Matt. BB's face lit up when he looked at me. He smiled and had one of those 'thank god' moments.

"Hi..." I started.

"Um... so than you're okay?" Mello said.

"Y-yeah... thanks for worrying…" I said looking away, not wanting to look at my saviour directly.

What happened next was kind of strange.

"Well as long as you're okay... than whatever..." Mello said leaving the room. I smiled, for two reasons, one Mello cared about me, and two he was blushing.

**...QUEBEC...**

Everything was explained and understood.

So apparently, the reason my clothing was covered in blood was that when I fell, I landed on a bunch of sharp rocks that ripped my skin. BB found me because he was actually looking for me. He wanted to play a game with me or something.

So all was okay.

Sorta...

Little did I know what BB's little game was.

...

"Quebec!" BB called out to me. I stopped and looked at him, as I was munching away on a sheet of nori (seaweed).

"What's up, Beyond?" I asked. But, since my mouth was holding onto the nori, it sounded more like, "was op, B-on?"

"Come with me." He said grabbing onto my wrist, dragging me along.

"Wait! B-Beyond! Mind telling me where you're taking me?" I struggled to get out of his iron grip.

"I want to show you the outcome of the prank I set up to mess with Matt." He explained looking back at me with excited eyes. That's where I stopped in my tracks. BB was slightly pulled aback when I halted.

"What?" I asked, with my white bangs covering my eyes.

"I need your help-"

"I heard what you said the first time!" I growled.

"How dare you..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" BB asked.

"HOW DARE YOU WANT TO PULL OFF A PRANK ON MY FRIEND, **WITH OUT MY HELPING Y****OU**!"I exploded on him, panting, I gave him my famous death glare (**A/N:** **Btw it will be famous cuz she will do it a lot**).

At first his face was in shock, and then it stretched out into that psychotic grin that gave me the chills.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good, and now I want you to witness the results of my hard work. Don't worry, next time I'll make sure you will be the person I get help from. M'kay?" He said.

I pouted for a moment, but then slowly nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now follow me!" He said happily.

I did so and in a few minutes we were standing in front of the lounge. We stood at each side of the door, making sure to stay out of sight. I looked inside, and saw no one was there, but there was something different about the lounge.

"I see you've noticed the TV and game station the Matt set up. Yes, that's how we're going to pull off the prank. He'll be here any second and then just wait to laugh your ass off." BB explained.

No sooner had he said that, BB reached over to me, and pulled me into the lounge. He sat me down onto the couch and took the seat across from me. He took a deck of cards. Probably stole them from Near...

"Wanna play Go Fish?" He asked, shuffling the cards. I looked at him in confusion.

"When he comes in, we should act casually." He said. I nodded.

Go Fish?

This is going to be as much fun as watching the grass grow...

**About three minutes later...**

Yeah... I was wrong...

"Yes you do! Cough up your three's!" I yelled at BB.

"NO I don't!" He retorted.

"Then why did you asked me for them like five rounds ago?" I yelled again. BB growled and pulled out three threes, throwing them at me.

"Yes!" I said happily as I had won.

"Rematch! Best two out of three!" BB said.

"You're on!" I snapped back.

Then Matt walked in.

"Hey..." He said calmly. BB and I exchanged glances.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"'Sup?" BB said flatly. Matt said nothing as he walked over to his game station. BB smirked as he sat down, his back facing us. I was kind of scared of what BB had up his sleeve.

When Matt turned on his game station, he chose a random game, Halo: Reach, ever heard of it?

It started up, and then the screen went grey, and the life crushing words (for Matt anyway...) appeared before his eyes.

'All Gaming Memory DELETED.'

I should probably give you some context; Matt was ONE more level away from finishing Halo: Reach. Can you even imagine how much that sucks?

"NOOOOOOO!" Matt yelled into the sky. I know I should feel bad but Matt pulled so many pranks on ME! My hand slapped over my mouth, so the hysterical laugh I had, wouldn't leak out, but in result, my face was red and I was shaking. Oh God! I couldn't fucking BREATHE!

I looked over to BB. Wow...

Both of his hands were over his mouth, his face was as red as a ripe tomato, he was shaking to the point that it looked like he was having a seizure, and tears of laughter were rolling down his face. He suddenly stood up and grabbed my wrist, dragging me along. The second we were both outside the lounge we were dying of laughter.

"B-Beyond! I ju-just DIED! HA HA HA!" I stuttered from laughing.

"I-I told you it would be FUNNY!" Beyond laughed.

"You were the one responsible for killing my PS3?" Both Beyond and I jumped at the sound of Matt's voice from behind us. We, at the same time, snapped our heads in the direction of his voice.

He glared at us with a stern face.

We're screwed...

**...QUEBEC...**

**November 31****st**

I have been in Wammy's House for almost 2 months. It was the afternoon now and I was hungry. I slowly made my way to the food room, with my headphones resting on my ears. I was listening to 'Pumped Up Kicks Dubstep Remix' by Butch Clancy.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run better run,_

_Out run my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run better run,_

_Faster than my bullet._

Then the bass dropped.

Ah, Dubstep. How I love you.

It was suddenly when I felt the tap of a certain blond haired girl that made me shriek. My head snapped in the direction of the tap. There stood Linda, smiling merrily.

"It's time for lunch, wanna go with me?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh... sure?" I said shaking my headphones of my ears making them land onto my shoulders. We began walking to the lunch room.

Now don't get me wrong... Linda was a very sweet girl. I just couldn't stand those cutesy-sweet-girly-girl types...

After walking to lunch room, getting food than finding a seat, we started talking.

"So tell me, what happened that you had to come here?" Linda asked bluntly. I was about to bite into my pasta piece, than almost choked on air.

"Well aren't you straight forward..." I said putting the food into my mouth. I stabbed my plastic fork into the plate of pasta rather harshly and stared at it while waving it around.

"My bio parents died when I was two and my step parents died in a car accident about a month ago. I decided I was plagued so I just decided to live on the streets." I said, finally sinking my teeth into the pasta piece. I loved her reaction. It was a mix of looking at a psycho, fear, and something else that I just couldn't put my finger on. Maybe disgust?

"I... see..." She said eating her own food. I than saw her flinch as she glanced up. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but no sound escaped here mouth. I followed her line of sight. I jumped as well when I saw who was there.

Acting a little bit like a creeper.

There stood, with a tray of food and a toy under his arm, Near. He simply stared at us.

"You can sit you know..." I said turning back to my meal. He stood there for a few more seconds, and then took the seat next to me.

"I see you've met Linda. How are you actually Linda? I don't believe I've seen you trying to pester me into going outside for quite a while now." Near said deadpan.

"Hey!" I cut in. He looked at me.

"Saying she 'pesters' you is extremely mean!" I yelled. Maybe a little too loudly...

The entire lunch room was silent.

"Well... this is awkward..." I mumbled. After a few seconds of silence, the room began to go back to its original volume.

"Yo..." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Matt and Mello, standing with a tray of food. Well Matt was anyway... They sat down at the table across from Near and myself, and Mello kicked up his feet and laid them onto the table, munching on his chocolate bar. I stared at the delicious creation, he was eating. Mello noticed my drooling over the chocolate.

"What?" He snapped. I was silent for a moment.

"Can I have some?" I said innocently and pouted slightly. I wish I could have recorded Mello's reaction. He stiffened up and turned a bright red.

"W-wha-? N-no way in hell! Not with that expression!" He exploded. He sank back into his chair mumbling some sort of profanity that was to quite to hear.

_Grrr... why didn't the room go silent for... oh right, it's Mello..._ I thought angrily.

"So you and Near are by yourselves?" Matt asked calmly. I gave him a questioning look.

"What? No Linda is with-" when I looked in the direction Linda was sitting in, no one was there. Only Near who was playing with his toy robot.

"... ouch..." Mello chuckled. I snapped a glare at him, which only made him laugh some more.

I stabbed my fork into the pasta pieces that were left.

"That's right..." I heard Near suddenly say.

"Quebec, there is a man named Ryuzaki at the front door." He said not looking away from his toy.

"Who's that?" Matt asked. Mello had the same face of curiosity, but stayed silent.

"I'm not quite sure but he asked me personally to tell Quebec, to meet him there. He was indeed a strange man..." Near said quietly.

"Ryu-...? Ah!" I said realizing who it was.

_That's right! L told me to call him Ryuzaki!_ I though while getting up and running to the front entrance. I thought as I sprinted.

_Why doesn't Near, or Mello know who Ryuzaki is? They've been here longer than I have... could it be they have never seen L in person? If so then he probably has a reason for it... but why trust me of all people? Someone he barely even knows... I'll ask him as soon as I see him... it just doesn't make sense though! URGH! I wanna know!_

All the while I was thinking this, my running speed increased rapidly. I was naturally an extremely fast runner. I've kept up with cars that go 20 kph!

When I got to the entrance, I saw him quietly crouching on a chair.

"R-Ryuzaki!" I called out. He slowly looked up at me and let a small smile spread across his face.

"Hello Quebec." He said sheepishly. I glared at him slightly, I had so many questions.

"Answer in order." I ordered. His head tilted slightly.

"You called me, so what do you need? Why don't Near or Mello know who 'Ryuzaki' is? Have they never actually seen you in person? Why did you trust me of all people? Answer!" I said finishing. L was silent for a moment.

"I needed to ask you something. They don't know, because they only know 'L the detective'; 'Ryuzaki' means nothing to them. They have not actually seen ME personally. And why do I trust you?" Ryuzaki paused and thought about a proper response. "I'm 87% sure you can keep secrets... especially because I know you hide quite a few things." He said deadpan.

_He couldn't possibly know... I d__estroyed everything on what happened... No... It's probably something else..._ I thought brushing it off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about... what did you need to ask me?" I said, smugly. L chuckled slightly before saying,

"I need your help on a case I am working on." He said flatly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of a person named Kira?"

My eyes widened. Have I heard of KIRA? Kira? Who doesn't know of them? He's the one responsible for killing all the bad guys!

"Well currently, I am leading a team of investigators, and I would like you to help me with something…" he said monotone, yet there was a hint of something… something annoyed almost.

I was silent.

"Does that mean I have to leave?" I said sadly. "I was just getting used to this nut house and all the nuts that come with it!" I added.

"Well… You would be coming back in a few months… or at least when the case is over." He said the last part quietly.

"Of course you'd have to learn Japanese in order to come with me." He said getting off the chair.

"Japanese? I'm going to Japan?" I said excitedly.

"Yes… I believe that that is where Kira is currently hiding." He said not looking away from me. I stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You're… just now realising this?" I asked in disbelief. L stiffened slightly.

"Uh…" L said looking around the room for an answer.

"You're cute." I chuckled. L looked at me, and then looked down, finding my shoes so fascinating that that he blushed from it.

"Hey L?" I said calmly. He looked up at me again, with a blank expression.

"Where'd you get the name Ryuzaki from?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He blinked, than looked at something behind me.

"Him." He said quietly. My line of vision followed his and then saw a certain boy with shinigami eyes, his head slightly peeking from out the corner of the wall. I stared for moment before raising a hand and waving to him gingerly.

"私は日本を知って" Beyond said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You do? Perfect, than you're going to be Quebec's tutor." L responded.

"W-what? You understood what he just said? What language was that in?" I said, my head snapping from side to side, from BB to L.

_A week later…. After a studying Japanese with BB._

"Well?" L asked looking at me.

" 私は流暢に日本語を話す、**L**. 私は今日本に行くことができる？**BB**は、全体の気の週に私を助けている." I said.

Translation: I speak Japanese fluently now, L. Can I go to Japan now? BB has helped me for the whole damn week.

L smiled at me than looked at BB and said,

"I would like you to come along with Quebec. Just so she doesn't get lonesome." BB stared at L for a moment, then looked at me, then smirked.

"SURE. Why not?" he said gingerly.

…QUEBEC…

BB, Watari, L and I were on the plane from London, England to the Kanto region of Tokyo, Japan. I had my headphones over my ears; I was quietly listening to My Name Is by Eminem.

_**Hi kids! Do you like violence? **_

_**(Yeah yeah yeah!)**_

_**Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails through each one of my eyelids? **_

_**(Uh-huh!)**_

_**Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did? **_

_**(Yeah yeah!)**_

_**Try 'cid and get fucked up worse that my life is? **_

_**(Huh?)**_

_**My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin' to get my head straight, but I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate **_

_**(Oh...)**_

_**And Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady you a base-head!"**_

_**(Uh-uh!)**_

_**"So why's your face red? Man you wasted!"**_

_**Well since age twelve, I've felt like I'm someone else cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt**_

_**Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off and smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross**_

_**I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast.**_

_**C'mere slut! **_

_**(Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!)**_

_**I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off!**_

… _I feel like this song is about me… most of the part anyway… _I sighed gravely.

I turned to BB next to me who was watching Limitless. I poked his arm, getting his attention. He paused the movie and took out his earbuds.

"What's up?" he asked calmly.

"Why does… Ryuzaki, trust you too? You're also one of his successors, but Mello and Near don't know him." I asked. BB smirked at me.

"About a year and a half before you came I overheard Watari talking to him, addressing him by… you know… and I was caught and forced to make a vow never to tell anyone. You had are the same as me. And I was the one who gave him the idea of Ryuzaki, 'cause that was a part of an alias I came up with. The full version is Rue Ryuzaki, he's a detective." BB smirked that the last line.

"Thanks." I said. BB smiled again and went back to his movie.

_That… explains a __lot…_ I thought.

We arrived in Japan 2 hours later. Wow. I looked at the detective who was staring at nothing in particular.

"Woah…" BB said quietly next to me. He weaved his fingers between mine and began running towards a food store in the airport. I was struggling to keep up with the excited boy. When we got to the store, I realised what he was craving for the entire 11 hour flight. BB was happily holding a large jar of strawberry jam. I sighed and took out my wallet, only to realise that all of my money was American dollars or English pounds. I walked up to the cashier.

"Do you take American dollars?" I said in Japanese. (**A/N: please assume that everything Quebec is saying to anyone [while in Japan [except L & BB]] is in Japanese. Thx! XP**)

The elderly woman's eyes widened as she smiled.

"For a foreigner, you have a very good pronunciation! Good for you! Most tourists would say it with such a heavy American accent; I can barely understand what they're saying!" the woman said laughing.

"Yes, we do take American money." She smiled. I snapped my head over to BB.

"Beyond!" I yelled at him. He looked over at me sheepishly holding three jars of jam. I face-palmed. I gestured him to come over so I could pay. He smiled happily and trotted rather gaily to the counter and placed the jars down. After I paid $37.78 for the jam, a lollipop and a grey fedora, we walked over to the luggage claim, and found L and Watari taking the last bag off of the conveyer belt. I ran over to the two, Beyond right behind me.

"Sorry, Beyond was being childish, so I bought him enough jam to last him… actually only three days or so." I said coyly, as I pulled out the colourful piece of sugar and gave it to L. His black rimmed eyes widened at the sight.

"That was very kind of you, Quebec." He said sheepishly taking the lollipop. I turned to Watari and took out the grey fedora.

"When you introduce yourself as Watari, you might wanna wear this." I smiled at the man. He gave me a very warm smile, as he took it.

"Thank you very much; I believe that I had lost my old hat anyway." He said placing it upon his head.

"Fits like a glove." He said happily. I laughed slightly. Watari got the car, which he randomly owned apparently, and we all hopped into the black sedan.

I was only slightly shocked when we pulled up to the very tall five star hotel.

The suite. Holy mother*****r. it was HUGE. There were three bed rooms and we were staying there for a week or so. Which probably meant I was going to sleep with Beyond (for most of the time). Is L an insomniac? Or dead? Honestly no normal person could be that sleep deprived for so long and not die.

"We have to set up the computers in my room, alright?" L said to Watari. Watari nodded.

"Sorry, but Quebec and Beyond?" L said, getting Beyond to stop looking at the room with such an altitude of awe.

"You two wouldn't mind sharing a bed would you?" He said flatly as if it was nothing.

BB and I glanced at each other.

Uh-oh… L, yeah hi… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?

BB was giving me such a creepy, paedophilic smile, that it almost made me shit myself. BB placed his pale hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, and walked over to me. When he got next to me, he slung his arm around my neck and brought his face inches close to mine.

"Of course, L. We don't mind." His voice was velvety.

I'm screwed…

…**QUEBEC… **

**Thank you for reading the second chapter! Also for those who wanted to know, there are a few changes (obviously) in the actual plots. (Plural because of BB's book.)**

**The first one is obv****iously, that Beyond Birthday is not a crazy genius killer going by Rue Ryuzaki, or dead for that matter. Instead he's just one of L's successors, that is a little bit of a nut job. Obviously he's also got a bit of a perverted side to. Also, for those who c****are…****私は日本を知って****means 'I speak Japanese.' For people who were curious about what the hell BB was saying. **

**Anyway, I am going to merge the actual plot line into mine, but a little more funny. Like comments from BB who is hiding in a bush with Quebec while watching L stealing misa's cellphone. Or Quebec is helping L watch light on surveillance. Give me some more ideas by messaging me! Don't forget to review! **

**Lots of Crazy Love**

**Lack-4-a-better-name **

**P.S Thank you ****lightning027****, for your advice! I'm trying to make them as in character as possible and there actually are random outlets in allies. **


	3. The Challenge The Task Force and a Kiss!

…**QUEBEC… **

I quietly sat on the bed, with my headphone over my ears, as I airguitared Savior by Rise Against. Okay, so it wasn't exactly quiet… BB was lying down next to me, eating one of his jars of jam and watching an anime on the TV. He looked extremely annoyed.

"Hey, BB?" I said, taking my headphone off. He looked at me gravely.

"Ye-es?" He said back. Okay now I don't really want to know. He explained that there is now an anime of Akazukin Chacha, and that it was and I quote 'the most terrible thing I have ever had the misfortune to lay my shinigami eyes upon. They TOTALLY ruined the manga for me…'

Ouch… yet understandable.

I leaned over to BB and stuck two of my fingers into the jar of sugary sweetness. He tried to slap my hand away; not gonna happen dude. I stuck my fingers into the mouth and inhaled the amazing strawberry taste. Once I licked all of it off of my fingers, I slide them out and reached for a tissue next to me. I looked over to BB, who was making a sad slash angry face.

"MINE. I got it with your own money!" he said irksome.

"Exactly, my money, which means you have to give me some." I said flatly.

We argued and had a bit of rough house for a few more minutes, than L walked in. Both of our heads snapped in his direction.

"Am I… interrupting something?" L said tilting his head.

Here's the image.

My back was on the bed, BB was on top of me, our legs were tangled with each other's, my arms were pinned above me by one of Beyond's hands and his other hand was on my bare leg (only because I was wearing shorts) and our faces were millimeters away from each other.

"AAAAAHHHH!" BB jumped off of me and fell on his back onto the floor. I slowly sat up, blushing madly.

"Oh… you don't have to stop; I was just asking if you could stay quiet for about a half an hour. I'm making my address to the ICPO about the Kira case." L said walking out of our room, saying it as if it was something he did everyday…

"S-sorry… I'll put some duct tape on BB's mouth." I said smirking.

"Hey!" BB protested. I watched as L shut the door after him.

"Quebec!" Beyond whispered. I looked at boy with mischief in his mind.

"Let go listen in!" he said. I was kind of curious on what he was going to say anyway.

"Alright… just don't make him send us back to England… or for me America…" I said gravely. BB smiled at me. We quietly made our way to L's room. We opened the door and snuck in, hiding in the darkest corner. Looks like we got there just in time.

"Greetings to everyone in the ICPO… I, am L." he said monotonically in Japanese, into the microphone. I looked at BB excitedly. He looked back at me with stupidity, as he rolled his eyes. I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"The difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake; what we're witnessing is an act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full co-operation of the ICPO; that is all the police organizations that you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also, I require additional co-operation from the Japans national police agency." He said calmly.

Then, from the other end of the conversation, I heard two Japanese men gasp and one of them spoke.

"What? Why Japan?"

"Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there's a strong possibility that they are Japanese, and even if they're not, we can be sure they are at least hiding in Japan."

"What is all this based on?" the same man asked.

"Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able provide you with proof after I directly confront the culprit." L responded.

"A direct confrontation?" the man asked. L continued.

"At any rate; I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan. That is all for now… thank you." L said, hanging up. He stood up suddenly, and lazily swung his head in our direction, causing both of us to flinch.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked us.

"Yes…" I said quietly. BB smacked me upside the head. I grunted and did the same.

"Don't do that! Don't you know you're not supposed to hit girls?" I yelled.

"I didn't hit a girl, I hit you." He smirked. It took all of my self-control not to kick him in the nuts.

"Anywa-ay… that was really awesome L." I smiled at him.

"I'm still wondering what you were talking about… what makes you think that Kira is in Japan?" BB asked. I chuckled.

"If it weren't for me, he'd only have a 43% suspicion of Japan." I said. BB and L stared at me.

"OK… I can't believe that I'm explaining this to a detective and one of his heirs… haven't you noticed that all of Kira's killings have mostly been in Japan? Also, we're pronouncing it 'Kira' instead of 'Killer', that's something that the Japanese have a problem with. Pronouncing the sound 'L'. That's why they call you something along the lines of… 'Eru' right, L? It could be Chinese or Korean, but because of the first fact I talked about, it's gotta be Japan." I explained.

"She's right… that's exactly why I wanted you to come along, Quebec. And BB you can also help me very well too. Because both of you think differently I needed you for this case in particular…" L said.

"I shall continue working with the Japanese national police agency, and give you updates." He added.

With that, BB and I were officially, yet secretly, a part of the Kira investigation.

…**QUEBEC…**

About three days later, BB and I were listening to Remember The Name by Fort Minor, when L walked in and turned on the TV. BB began.

"Uh, what are you d-?"

"Just watch." He said flipping to Sakura TV. He left the room. BB and I glanced at each other and shrugged. I scooted towards the edge of the bed with my long, grey hoody sleeves covering my hands. It was just one of those normal news broad… cast… a man appeared on the screen and began to speak.

"We'd… like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we are bringing you a live world-wide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO. We take you live to the ICPO." The screen changed to a man with medium length black hair, around mid-twenties to thirties. The name plate in front of him said 'Lind L. Taylor' printed. He began to speak.

"I head up an international police task force, which include all member nations. I am Lind L. Taylor… otherwise known as… L."

Silence…

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled at the screen.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this act the most atrocious act of history and I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down and I will find you. Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you might hope to achieve, but what you're doing right now, is EVIL." Lind said, with a smirk wiping onto his face.

I could feel an electric shock go up my spine.

"Something bad is going to happen to him, BB… Kira! He's gonna kill him!" I yelled. And I was right.

About 10 seconds I said that, the man clenched his chest and fell limp onto the desk. The pain was gone for the event was done.

"…How did…?" BB asked.

"I'll tell you later…" I said looking back at the screen.

Then… it changed to a calligraphic L…

"I-I had to test this just in case, but I…I never thought it would actually happen!" said a voice that sounded amazed, but I could barely tell for it was so synthesised. "Kira! It seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it! Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Taylor, the man who you just saw die on television; I should tell you he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you couldn't have heard about him though the TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real, I do exist, now, TRY TO KILL _ME_!" he yelled. L… "Come on! Hurry up! Go ahead right now! Kill me! What are you waiting for? Just do it! What's the matter? Can't you do it?" the last words echoed in my mind for some reason. "Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favour, I'll tell you something you might find interesting; although this was announced as a world-wide broadcast, the truth is that we are only broadcasting in the Konto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like it won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killings as an unrelated incident, but in actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was a little more than an experiment, which suggests you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily we've found you. To be completely honest with you, I never thought it would work this well. It won't be too long now until I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I am very interested on how you commit these murders, without being present. But I don't mind waiting a little bit longer; you can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

Then the screen went to static. I looked over at BB whose face was also in a state of shock. I sprung up and ran out the door. After a few quick steps, I barged into L's room. He sat on the ground in his usual crouch. He slowly looked up at me.

"Hello there, Quebec." He said calmly.

"You could have died you idiot!" I yelled. I fought back tears, as I charged at him.

"What would have happened if Kira actually killed you? Huh? What then!" I said grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to my eye level.

"AND WHAT WAS THE POINT IN SACRIFICING A CRIMINAL? IF YOU DO THAT, YOUR NO BETTER THEN KIRA HIMSELF!" I exploded. L's eyes widened as I glared holes into him.

"… Lind L. Taylor… was responsible fo-"

"I don't even fucking CARE! You KILLED him!" I yelled cutting him off. He stared blankly, his eyes still widened.

"For the raping of a dozen young girls…" L said. "Lind L. Taylor was a paedophile, Quebec…"

I shuddered involuntarily. I felt my eyes grow wide. My grasp weakened from his shirt, as my legs collapsed beneath me.

"… f-forget the last little bit…" I said quietly.

I stared down at the floor as I sat there, my long hair touching the carpeted ground.

"Would you like some cake?" I heard L say, though the words didn't really process in my mind. I shook my head and as I got up. BB came into the room.

"Hey is everything- Q-Quebec! What's wrong?" He panicked. He ran over to me and wrapped his long arms around my shoulders.

Before I even realised it, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I guess some of the bad memories came to the surface.

"I'm sorry Quebec… I found all of the files…" L said sadly.

"… And you… chose him because you knew I wouldn't murder you for killing him…" I said not looking away from the floor.

"… Lind L. Taylor… he deserved to die…" I said darkly.

"Now Quebec… please don't turn into another Kira… **one** is enough for me." L said walking over to where I was standing with BB.

"Shall we continue? We do need to catch a murderer here." L said monotonically. I looked up at his black eyes, giving him a small smile.

"Let's do it." I said. "Let's go catch that crazy bastard!"

…**QUEBEC… **

**December 18****th**

A week later, something else happened with the case.

"L? What's going on?" I asked as L was placing all of his belongings into a suitcase.

"We are going into a different hotel… I am meeting what is left of the Japanese Kira case investigators. That consists of Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, and Hirokazu Ukita." L said placing a change of clothing in.

"Could you bring all of your things together and tell Beyond while you're at it?" L looked owl-like at me. I skipped into the other room, and told BB.

(Small time-skip…)

I stared outside the window of the train, looking at all the buildings and people.

… _Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, and Hirokazu Ukita… what kind of people are you?_ I thought.

My gaze detached from the window as I reached down into my bag and pulled out my Mac Book Air (thank you Watari…). I typed in the code to hack into certain files someone like me isn't supposed to see, and searched their names. There police files came up… but of course because of Kira, the pictures were removed.

_Soichiro Yagami: Chief of the NPA. Currently the leader of the Kira investigation._

_Shuichi Aizawa: Detective in the NPA. Currently a part of the Kira investigation._

_Kanzo Mogi: __Detective in the NPA. Currently a part of the Kira investigation._

_Hirokazu Ukita: __Detective in the NPA. Currently a part of the Kira investigation._

_Touta Matsuda: __Detective in the NPA. Currently a part of the Kira investigation._

"…" I already knew that…

"Quebec?" Watari said. I raised my head to look at the standing man.

"We are getting off the coming station, alright?" he said kindly. I nodded sheepishly, nudging the sleeping BB next to me.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Beyond yelled suddenly, waking abruptly. I stifled a laugh as BB's face went crimson.

…**QUEBEC…**

**December 19****th**

Hoooooooly _shit_.

This place was even more amazing! I stared at the huge PRESIDENTAL suite.

"Once again…" L started, "I will require that you and Quebec will a room." He said to BB.

I looked over my shoulder, watching as BB shrugged. The two of us ran around the suite taking in all of its perks. I snuck into the bathroom and stole those little shampoo and conditioner bottles. BB and I brought our belongings into the room that L said we should stay in. Once we got all of our cloths into the drawers, I flopped down onto the bed and lay there for a moment, taking in the memory foam.

I lifted my head to look at BB because I had a question for him. The question shot out of my head, when I saw the sight of BB taking off his black, long sleeve shirt, revealing his cream coloured skin. I stared for a minute as his shirt came off completely showing his tight abs and firm chest.

"Daaamn." I said staring at him. This caught his attention. He looked over to me and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He said seductively, striding over to me.

"When the FUCK did you get so damn ripped?" I yelled at him, sitting up.

"I was always like this, I just where baggy clothes, so you don't really see much." He said casually. He sat on the Queen sized bed. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.

"Now I remember what I wanted to say!" BB looked into my eyes.

"Tell me something BB," I started "Do you think that Shinigami exist?" BB stared a little longer, than looked down.

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe…" He said honestly.

"Well like think about it! Our eyes had to have belonged to a Shinigami or something. Or maybe when we die WE will become shinigami. Shinigami HAVE to exist." I told him pointing my finger up as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You may be right. But when will we _actually_ be able to see a God of Death, Grim Reaper, Shinigami, or whatever?" BB said, but after a pause. "That would be pretty awesome to see a Shinigami, though." He smiled daydreaming into space.

I smiled at him.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

There was a light knock at the door. L popped his head into the room.

"The task force is on their way, so please, stay quiet. You can listen in, but it will have to be through the door of your room." L announced. BB and I nodded at him, and L shut the door.

"… He gave us permission…?" I said quietly.

"We were going to listen in even if he said not to." BB said.

We simply shrugged it off.

About 20 minutes later, BB and I heard a knock on the door.

"It's starting!" I said like it was a new movie. Beyond and I had our ears pressed to the door so we could hear everything

"Come in, it's open." L said. The door creaked open.

After a few seconds of gasping, L spoke.

"I am L." There was a long pause.

"I'm Yagami, of the NPA." One of them spoke.

"I know his voice! He's the one that spoke to L during the ICPO meeting!" I exclaimed.

"Uh… Matsuda…" I heard a man sounding young say.

"I'm Aizawa." Said another, firmly.

"Mogi." Said a deep voice.

"Ukita…" said the last voice.

Yagami started. "I'm very sorry we're late, currently the five of us are-"

"BANG." L said interrupting him. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?" Aizawa exclaimed.

"Mmm… If I were Kira you'd be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA…" L said deadpan.

"Kira needs a name and a face in order to commit murder, but I'm sure you already figured that out already haven't you? Please do not give out your names so carelessly. Instead… Let's value our lives." L said.

I looked over at BB who was also quite in awe.

I heard Matsuda and Soichiro talking quietly for a moment. Too quietly to hear…

"That's enough small talk for now, come this way." I heard L walking towards most likely the living room of the suite because his voice was getting louder.

"Oh! Uh… right…" Matsuda said.

"Please turn off all of your cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices, and leave them on the table right there." L said. Now it really felt like a movie.

"What do you think that we're going to be using our cellphones during this meeting to leak information?" Aizawa protested. He's going to be a tough one…

"It's alright, just do what he says." Soichiro said.

"I realise he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not." Matsuda said with a sad tone in his voice.

"No, I just find it distracting." L spoke up. "I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk. Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that is said in these meetings. That means, when we leave Head Quarters, any information we need, is committed to memory. Please, make yourselves comfortable." L said. I giggled at his explanation for cell phones.

"Right…" Soichiro said.

I heard some shuffling. They (probably) sat down.

There was a long pause, and there was a small sound of tea being sipped. Most likely it was L…

Matsuda started, "Excuse me, L?-"

"Hmm and from now on I'll ask that you stop calling me 'L', it's 'Ryuzaki' now. Just to be safe." L said interrupting. I heard Beyond gasp.

"He did not just do that! I have full ownership of that name!" BB said angrily. I shushed him.

"Uh okay… Ryuzaki…" Matsuda said, trying to get used to it.

"If we know that he need a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the victims, by keeping the names of the criminals from the news?" Matsuda asked.

I face palmed. Not the fastest bullet in the gun was he?

"If we do that than we would only be putting the general public at risk." L stated. SEE? He gets it!

"The general public?" Ukita exclaimed.

"WHY?" Aizawa asked.

"Kira is childish and he hates loosing…" L said as if it were common knowledge.

"But how do you…?" Matsuda trailed off.

"Just what do you mean?" Soichiro added.

"Well…" L started, speaking in a monotone and sheepish way. "I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Ryuzaki… would you mind being a little more specific for us?" Soichiro asked.

"Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also as soon as I said he was in the Konto region, in defiance, he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say 'and what are you going to do about it?'…" L said the quote darkly, as if mimicking Kira. "He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed the opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?" L asked.

"I guess…" Matsuda trailed off again.

"… 'If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage so whose it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil…' That's exactly how Kira thinks…" L said, gravely. "In any case, let's find another way to use the media to draw him out…"

"But how?" Aizawa asked.

"How about something like this… 'Death of FBI agents infuriates the US. Latest killings anger the international policing agency. Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan.' For Kira this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically, he'll start feeling cornered and that will cause him to take some sort of drastic action." L said.

"That's interesting." Ukita said.

"So he'll think there are 1500 when there are actually only seven of us! And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them!" Aizawa said excitedly.

"It just might work!" Ukita said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Well, before we start celebrating, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case…" L started, and then got approval from the task force members.

"Kira works alone. He had access to all of our classified information…" L said.

"What evidence do you have that he is working alone?" Aizawa piped up.

"Hold on Aizawa, lets listen to his entire theory before asking questions." Soichiro told him.

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill. And to some extent he can control the victims' time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much… please keep that in mind… and listen carefully to what I have to say next." There was a pause. L started again.

"On December 14th, twelve FBI investigators entered Japan. Here we are on December 19th. Using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments manipulating his victims actions before they die. In other words in this window of only 5 days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the twelve agents…"

**[A.N: If you really want to know the WHOLE thing, watch the 6****th**** episode. Sorry but I don't want to write all of it…]**

"So does anyone have any questions?" L asked the task force.

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you." Soichiro spoke up.

"And it pertains on what you said earlier, about how you said you hate to lose… does the fact that you're showing your face to us means that you've lost? By just being here, are you admitting defeat to Kira?" He asked.

"That's right…" L started. "By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle…" L paused. "But I'm not going to lose the war… this is the first time I have ever put my life on the line, I want to show Kira that we are all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes… and that justice will prevail no matter what."

"Hey yeah! That's right!" Mogi exclaimed.

"I like the sound of that!" Matsuda said happily.

"We can do this!" Ukita said.

"Alright then, let's do this Ryuzaki!" Aizawa added.

There was a Pause.

"Before we go any further, I would like to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira, so I'll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today." L said.

"Huh? What's the deal? He still doesn't trust us?" Aizawa said angered.

"No. I think it's a fair request. Try to see it from Ryuzaki's perspective. Kira's been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning. So there's a good chance that he's one of us." Soichiro said.

"Chief's right." Matsuda said. "Working this case has given us the chance to see him in person."

"He's risking his life to be here." Aizawa added.

"Damn straight." I mumbled.

There was another pregnant pause.

"That is all for today, thank you all for coming." L said. I heard some shuffling, they were probably leaving.

I looked over at BB. I think he was still a _bit_ (yeah right…) mad that L stole 'Ryuzaki' from him.

"That's it." BB said standing up, an angered tone in his voice. "I'm giving 'Ryuzaki' a little piece of my mind!" As he reached for the door handle, I panicked and tackled BB to the ground. I wrestled with him trying to pin him down. Not the easiest task.

"WTF? Get off of me, Quebec!" BB struggled.

"SHHHHHH!" I whispered. "The task force is still leaving! If they hear us we're _fucking __**screwed**_!"

"But-!"

"No but's! Stay quiet!" I said finally beginning able to cover his mouth with both of my hands. I sat on his stomach, so he wouldn't get away.

We lay next to the door silently for the next 10 minutes. I wasn't looking at anything in particular, focusing all of my attention to what I could hear. My hands was still over Beyond's mouth. I could feel each hot breath he took. I tried to ignore the intense and heated stare Beyond was giving me. I partly lost concentration when BB took in a deep breath, as if he was taking in the scent of my hand. My face slowly went red, still not looking away from… whatever the hell I was staring at. One of Beyond's hands came up to both of my and slowly took them off letting them rest on his chest. His _shirtless_ chest. _It's like a semi-soft, fleshy rock…_ I thought, blushing even more. He clung onto my wrists, almost like handcuffs. I gave up on listening, and looked back at Beyond.

"What?" My voice wavered. He smiled. _This_… was the warmest smiles I have ever seen from anyone.

He began sitting up, his hand still attached to my wrists. I slid down to his lap, and tried taking back my wrists. He noticed this and let my hands go. Beyond's hand slowly came up to my redden face, resting it on my cheek. His actions startled me slightly, but didn't move. I stared into his dark, red eyes, getting lost. His expression was happy, yet his eyes seemed pained. He retracted his hand as his head came down, and landed on my shoulder. He wrapped his long arms around my torso. I sat there, being hugged by Beyond Birthday. Naturally, I hugged him back, letting my fingers run through his jet black hair.

"Quebec?" Beyond said suddenly. He sat up and looked at me with the same heated look he gave me earlier. My arms lay on his shoulders as I looked back at him.

His face drew closer to mine, his lips ghosting over mine.

…**QUEBEC…**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MOTHERFO'S! I BEEEEZZZZ EVILZZZZ! Yes I am that much of a bitch sorry! Thanks for reading!**

**And for those of you that have watched the anime, yes I did quote that WHOLE scene WORD FOR FUCKING WORD! That's why it took me sooooooo long to update. **

**Make sure to stay tuned, and see if BB and Quebec actually kiss! **

**Lots of crazy love!**

**Lack-4-A-Better-Name**


	4. Confession and Matsuda

…**QUEBEC…**

_Oh god… he's going to kiss me…_ I thought as his face drew closer.

Our lips were just millimeters away, it was almost like torture. Closer, closer and-!

"I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I'm afraid I had no other choice." I heard L through the door again. My head snapped in that direction then I quietly made my way back to the door. It was only seconds later that I had realised that I ruined a perfectly good moment and that could have been my chance to get a kiss with Beyond.

Then I also realised that my deception of time and hearing through doors need some more polishing…

"I have determined that Kira is not among us." L added. I heard multiple sighs of relief after the statement.

"Ryuzaki." Soichiro started, "how can you be certain that we're all innocent?"

"Well to be honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you was Kira. But after speaking to you one on one, I don't feel the need." L explained. Then I heard L's cellphone ringing. L spoke quietly.

"Excuse me…"

Pause.

"Understood. I'm just about finished here anyway. You got the key so let yourself in." BEEP!

"Watari is on his way…" L said.

I heard gasps of surprise.

"Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you." I heard Watari's voice ring out.

"Um… what about your usual outfit?" I heard Matsuda say.

Yep. Matsuda is an idiot.

"If I'd dressed in that, it would be like announcing to the world that I am Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our headquarters and Ryuzaki." Thank you Watari, for stating _**THE FUCKING OBVIOUS!**_

"Oh… I see…" Matsuda said back sheepishly.

"Ordinarily I would never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here proves that you've won Ryuzaki's trust." Watari said.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel honored… Heh heh…" Matsuda said awkwardly.

"Well then, I brought these items you requested, they are all here." Watari said, most likely to L.

"Could you please pass them out to everyone?" L requested.

"Yes… Gentlemen these are your new police IDs." Watari told the task force.

"Uh… but what for?" Aizawa asked.

…WOW… these guys are GENIUSES… (Holds up sarcasm sign)

A few seconds of silence.

"Our names and ranks are false…" Soichiro spoke first.

"Why did you give us fake IDs?" Matsuda asked.

"As you know, Kira needs a name and a face to kill. We will confront him with that premise in mind. I think it should be obvious why." L responded.

"Yes but… of all people, the police shouldn't use fake IDs." Ukita inquired.

"Enough." Soichiro interrupted. "What choice do we really have given the capabilities of our enemy? As long as you're working on this case, I think we're going to have to get all the protection one can have. It would be foolish not to use them."

See? This guy gets it…

"Yeah you got a good point." Matsuda spoke.

"Remember, anytime you are in a situation where you have to give your name to a stranger, make sure you give the name from your _fake_ ID. Understood?" L asked.

"Right and be careful not to take them out while in the presents of other police officers. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that that could cause problems for us." He added.

**(A/N: Once again I'm going to do a time skip… sorry!)**

"Oh and come to think of it who is at the police station right now?" L asked.

"Actually no one is there at the moment." Soichiro said.

"That's not good news! We need someone there at all times, work in shifts if you have to." L recommended frustrated.

"I understand. Aizawa I'll put you in charge of that for today." Soichiro said strongly to his fellow officer.

"Yes sir! I'm on my way won't take me very long." I could hear him smile.

…QUEBEC…

It's been about a week and a half after the first meeting between L and the Japanese Task Force. In that time L has been going over a death of a specific FBI agent by the name of Raye Penber. I found it so strange that when I saw his picture, I couldn't see his name or life span. Usually I have no problems with pictures or videos, with the exceptions of drawings. It was only later that I found out that you can't see them once a person is dead. At least that's what Beyond told me. No one in the task force new about me or Beyond at all. So it was kind of difficult to sort out all the tapes of surveillance, while in the presents of the Task Force.

"That was surveillance camera footage from the station. The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here." Aizawa said gravely, far too tired. Poor guys… they've been up here from 9:30PM and now its 5:12AM. Only L, Beyond and I would be fine in these conditions. I'm not sure why L and Beyond, but I have insomnia and nightmare disorder. I prefer not sleeping… Right I'm getting side tracked.

"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on the way in, then him boarding the train and finally the part where he dies on the platform." L commanded. Beyond and I were acting stealthy and placing more boxes of records, tapes and other things next to Watari so it made it look like he was doing it.

"Okay…"Aizawa responded. He walked over slowly to the tall pile that Beyond had made an hour before they came.

"Let's see…" He began looking.

"I think it's the one next to that." Matsuda helped him.

"Oh, here it is…"

"Um… so based on the record I have here, Raye Penber comes through the west entrance of Shinjuku station at 3:11PM. Then at 3:14 he boards on the Yamanote line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it's going to be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusions from this blurry video." Matsuda said, just as tired. "Then at exactly 4:42PM- ah," Matsuda looked over and saw that there was a cone of pistachio ice cream in front of him. The holder was Watari, who was making cones for all of the Task Force so they would stay awake.

"Oh, thank you very much Watari." Matsuda took the cone. "Then at 4:42PM he exists a train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform." Matsuda concluded, as the rest of the cones were being passed around. What? Nothing for the two ninja helpers?

"… It's quite strange don't you think?" L asked.

"I'm sorry, what do you find strange?" Soichiro asked L.

"Yeah what is it? Did you notice something?" Matsuda asked.

L stared at the screens as he licked his ice cream innocently.

"We know that Raye Penber got on the train then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. But the Yomanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. More importantly there's the envelope…" L explains.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked. L picked up the remote and pressed a button.

"He's holding what looks to be like an envelope as he passes through the ticket gate…" L showed as he pointed to the image to Raye Penber.

"Ah! Your right! It's there under his arm! But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you actually caught that!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"Well I don't see an envelope on the list of his personal effects…" Soichiro eyes the list in his hand.

"Which means it was left on the train… and if you watch closely at the very end here… it seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the doors close… you can see right here." He pointed at another monitor.

"If that's the case, then do you think it could mean something?" Soichiro asked L.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?" L asked… no more like stated.

"That's impossible!" Soichiro exclaimed.

"I admit; I find it hard to believe as well… there's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance. Well… maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move." L said, taking a lick from his ice cream.

About a minute later I flopped onto the hotel bed that Beyond and I were sharing. BB and I were in complete silence. After that little 'incident', we were on slightly awkward terms.

"So… Quebec…" Beyond started. That was the first time he had spoken to me and only me after that. "I still… need to talk about what happened… then." He said constantly trailing off.

"… You like me right?" I cut to the chase. Beyond's head snapped over in my direction, his expression full of panic and embarrassment.

"I-I-I mean y-you could say th-that, b-but… Yes…" he trailed off taking a deep breath in. I smiled. He got up and walked over to where I was laying.

"Don't get mad alright?"

I felt cold lips pressed to mine.

_HOLY SHIT!_ I thought as my eyes flung open.

He shifted on the bed, getting closer to me. He deepened the kiss as his hands traveled along my clothed back. Suddenly I felt excited yet calm and I let my eyes close slowly. He took a deep breath in, literally taking mine away. I felt like I was melting under his cold touch and kiss. Does that make sense? I don't care. Whatever it was, I loved it. He slowly moved away, detaching from the kiss. My body was still taking in the remainders of the sensation.

"Why would I get mad at you?" I asked slowly.

"Just… assurance…" He said.

"Raye Penber's _fiancé_? Naomi Misora…" I heard L say through the door. I raised an eyebrow as I looked over at BB. I crawled over to the door, BB along with me.

"Well apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died." L said.

"I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed." Matsuda said. "Was it…" He trailed off.

"Suicide…" Aizawa finished for him.

"No… the Naomi Misora I knew was strong. Not to mention she was also an excellent FBI. If anything it would be more likely that she'd be trying to catch Kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber, but it's possible that she found a lead." L said. There was a long pause.

"Everyone, at this point I would like to focus the investigation on the people Raye Penber was tailing. In particular, he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them." L stated.

"Alright, well who were the two individuals he was investigating?" Soichiro asked. L started speaking calmly.

"Deputy Director Kitamura along with…"

I only wish I could see his expression…

"Detective Super Intendant Yagami and their families."

I saw nothing but heard the gasp of surprise coming from Soichiro.

"At this stage I would like to place surveillance cameras and wire taps in both households…" L stated again.

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki!" Matsuda yelled. Well sorta yelled.

"I don't even see how you can consider this! If this got out we'd have a civil rights scam on our hands. We'd all lose our jobs!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"You told me you would be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?" L said rather firmly. I like it, go L!

"Ryuzaki. What are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?" Soichiro asked.

"…Maybe 10%... no it's closer to 5%..." L said. Never mind, L are you crazy?

Matsuda started. "Seriously? I'm sorry but it's not worth the risk-" That's when Soichiro interrupted.

"No… of all the people we've investigated so far, not one of them seemed the least bit suspicious. Even if there's only a 1% chance we simply can't ignore it."

"Chief?" Matsuda asked innocently.

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion. Having said that, you can go ahead with it."

I'll be honest; I was just as surprised to hear that last part as the rest of the Task Force.

"And make sure you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house that includes the bathroom." He added.

This guy has TWO teenage kids right? That's going to be awkward to watch them…

"Thank you very much. That was my intention." L said.

"Come on chief! You don't have to agree to this!" Aizawa said.

"Yes he's right! Think about your family, you have a wife and daughter at home don't you?" Matsuda added.

"Yes I'm very well aware of that fact! But there's no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough. Now I suggest you keep quiet!" Soichiro yelled angrily. The 'No Sleep' state was getting to him.

There was some quieter talking that I couldn't really pick up… I hate that!

"As a courtesy to the chief and his family, only he and I will conduct surveillance of their home…" L said. He was silent for a moment before asking,

"Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wire taps and the cameras we need?" the elderly man responded.

"Well starting tomorrow, I can set them up at any time that we know both houses will be empty."

…**QUEBEC…**

It was the day later at night around dinner.

"Watari, please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message." L asked.

"Very well, understood." Watari responded.

I was in the room over with Beyond watching the surveillance as well. Yes L had lied saying the only he and Yagami were going to watch. He needed two more sets of insomniac eyes. I watched as Sayu, Sachiko and Light Yagami sat in the living room.

"Ah! Hideki Ryuga! I swear he's perfect! Why isn't there anyone in the class like that?" Sayu said, gawking over the TV. I laughed… what a fangirl…

"Sayu… just come eat your dinner…" Sachiko huffed.

"I'll eat later!" She said.

There was a pause. Then the news cast came up.

"Huh?" Sayu started, "What's this? ICPO? They're saying that 'in response to the Kira murders, Interpol has decided to dispatch the force of 1500 investigators to Japan. The investigators were drawn from law enforcement agencies of its member nations'. 1500 investigators? Woah…" Sayu read amazed.

There was a silent moment.

"The ICPO sure is stupid…" Light spoke up. "I mean there's no point of making this announcement. If they're going to send all these people to investigate shouldn't they keep it a secret? Even the FBI agents that were secretly investigating were killed by Kira. Why would this be any different? If you ask me this is nothing more at a dispirit attempt to shock Kira with the hopes he'll reveal himself somehow. Quite frankly I wouldn't be surprised if Kira sees right through this." He added.

My eyes widened. Then from the other room I hear L chuckle.

"Your son's clever… isn't he?" He said almost smugly.

"Well yes…" Soichiro said a bit confused.

I wasn't paying attention to what happened after. The bullet train in my mind was going all over the place.

_Light Yagami… a boy genius, who's the son of a police officer who has access to classified information about the Kira case. A possible suspect as well. He seems perfect. And perfection always suggests secrets and flaws on the inside. I must admit though, he is very good looking. And then there's that movie rule that the bad guy always has to be smoking hot. {SMIRK} I need to do some more research on him…_

My thoughts were interrupted Beyond.

"QUEBEC?" He exclaimed. I covered his mouth.

"Are you fucked? If anyone in the Task Force finds out about us were gonna fucking DIE!" I whisper yelled.

"Did you hear something?" I heard Soichiro ask. Shit…

"Must be the suite next door…" L said trailling off. Oh god! L's gonna kill us!

"Probably a newly wedded couple having intercourse…" L said deadpan as if it were nothing. My face became red at that.

"R-Ryuzaki! How could you say something like that so straight-faced? It's none of our business!" Soichiro said, a bit embarrassed.

"After eating your just goes back to studying without turning on the TV or his computer?" L changed the subject.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"WHY did you do that?" I said as I looked back at him and took my hands off his mouth.

That was the first time I saw the insane monster that was growing in Beyond Birthday. His eyes were brighter than usual for starters. On his face was the most creeper smile I have ever had the misfortune to see.

"I just wanted to get some attention _il mio Tesoro._" He said smoothly, the last part being in Italian meaning 'My darling.'

"_Je viens vous voulez avec moi pour toujours_." In French: _I just want you with me forever_. Beyond knew his fair share of European and Asian languages.

"Beyond?" I asked concerned and scared at the same time. His eyes went a little softer.

"Yes?" He asked seductively.

"… I'm… uhh…" I'll admit, I was a bit at a loss for words. I hated when Beyond swallowed my attention directing it to him.

"I'm going to… go take a shower…" I said taking the first thing my mind gave my mouth.

"Okay…" Beyond said, as he walked out of the room. I started getting undressed, grabbing a towel just before I took off my underwear. This is the hard part. I had to get to the bathroom that was on the other side of the suite. I had to sneak past L and Soichiro first. I wrapped the towel around my torso.

I slowly stepped out of the room shutting the door behind me, clutching my towel for dear life, so that it made no sound. Right there was L and Soichiro staring at the Yagami surveillance.

I walked in a way that was like I was in high heels. Toes then heel. It made no sound. I kept looking back at the two there, biting my bottom lip all the while. It took me a good minute or so before I got to the bathroom door. I looked back once more.

FML.

I was staring into L's black eyes as he looked over his shoulder. With my free hand I waved at him slightly. He simply looked back at the screen.

"Is there something the matter?" Soichiro asked L.

"No. It's nothing." L said flatly.

I snuck into the bathroom. I hung the towel on the handle.

"… SAFE!" I huffed.

I chuckled slightly as I got into the shower, as I started the water. L chose suites in specific so that anyone outside the bathroom could not hear the running water while the shower.

_Thank god for showers…_ I thought. _It's a place for peace and quiet; lets me think clearly… why did Beyond act like that? Something became strange in him… like something snapped… and I don't think that bright red eyes are normal… even for him… he usually has slightly strawberry jam-like… blood like … maybe the fact that he's going to be L's successor is getting to him. I heard about another kid at Wammy's House his name was A... and he committed suicide because of the pressure. I also heard BB was A's friend… _

_Wammy's House… _

I suddenly felt very sad and depressed. I missed all my friends there… Matt, Mello even Near… before coming to Wammy's House, Mail Jeevas was the only friend I had… I missed them…

I wonder if I'll ever get to see them again…

At that moment, I realised that the water was freezing…

"COLD!" I exclaimed. I shut the shower off. At this point my body was covered in goose bumps. I wrapped the towel around me and sat on the cover toilet seat.

"Pardon me, Ryuzaki?" I heard Soichiro ask.

"Would it be alright if I got some coffee from across the street?"

L started "I could just get Watari to-"

"No, no that's fine. I need to walk a bit anyway. Is that alright with you?" Soichiro interrupted.

"… I suppose…" L agreed.

"Thank you." I heard Soichiro say relieved. Understandable of course, only certain people can sit for over 12 hours. I heard some shuffling, the door opening then a new voice came out.

"Ryuzaki, I got those files you wanted." I heard Matsuda say innocently.

"Ah yes, thank you." L said, most likely taking the papers. I was still freezing. There was a pause.

"Ryuzaki? Might you tell me where the bathroom is?" He asked sheepishly.

Oh… Fuck…

"Yes… it's over there." L said sounding absorbed in the files.

_L you fucking IDIOT! _Then L realized his mistake.

"…! Wait Matsuda-!"

And of course I couldn't get to the door before Matsuda did and he opened the door.

"Ah…" I let the awkward sound come out.

_Touta Matsuda _

_548192_

I saw it clearly floating above his head.

It took my mind a few seconds before processing/analysing the entire situation. Well, there was the fact that I'm naked. Then the fact that this is the first time Matsuda has laid his grey-ish brown eyes on said naked girl (me). Matsuda's expression was confused, shocked and embarrassed all at the same time… And well this is just…

Uncomfortable…

"B-B-B-… BEEYYYOOONNNDDD!" I screamed. No sooner had I yelled that, both Beyond and L came rushing to the bathroom.

"R-Ryuzaki? What the hell is going-? Wait, WHY ARE THERE _**TWO**_ RYUZAKI'S?" The Japanese man was stumbling backwards until he finally landed on the floor. L ran out of the room and in an instant came back with a big sheet and covered me with it. I was trembling slightly, mostly from being cold.

"Are you okay?" Beyond said running to my side.

"Did this idiot hurt you or something?" He said darkly.

"N-no! It's fine but… now we have to go back to England most likely…" I said weakly. BB's face went serious as he looked over his shoulder and glared holes into the poor police officer. Matsuda noticed this and jumped slightly from fear.

"… This… is your fault…" He growled at him.

"Wha- English?" Matsuda asked confused. Beyond stood up and took a step towards him and growled again this time speaking in Japanese.

"これはあなたの欠陥、松田です！もう一度彼女に触れる場合、私はあなたを殺害します!" He exploded. Translation: This is your fault, Matsuda! If you touch her again, I will murder you.

"Beyond! Just calm down…" I said grabbing his ankle.

"Ryuzaki… who are these two?" Matsuda asked.

L looked at Beyond and I.

"These are two of my successors. The boy is Beyond Birthday and the girl is Quebec. They came to Japan to help me with the Kira investigation." He explained while helping me get up. Did he just call me one of his successors? …Cool.

"Y-your successors? But where are they from?" He asked. I got annoyed at that question.

"We're _right_ here you know." I said angrily.

"Ah… you speak Japanese? Oh sorry… I realised that… um Beyond Birthday was it? I can't really get used to your name very easily…" Matsuda said awkwardly to the clone of L.

"… Then call me Rue." Beyond said.

"Or Ryuzaki… doesn't matter, all in all it's still the alias that I came up with that someone… *cough* L *cough cough* stole from me." He huffed.

"Just call him BB, okay Matsu?" I asked using his nickname.

"Um… you're… _Kebekku_?" His accent in English was kinda cute.

"… how about without the 'ku' at the end?" I giggled.

"Oh! Like the province in Canada! Quebec!" He smiled.

We, as in Matsu, BB and I, kept talking for a bit until…

"Matsuda…" L said. We all looked in the detective's direction. He wore a serious face as he looked at us.

"I don't think I have to tell you, but you cannot tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE including the Task Force about the existence of these two. It might be a little hard, but I can't have anyone knowing about them." L stated.

"Alright! I won't tell a soul! You can count on me Ryuzaki!" Matsuda smiled. L then looked at me.

"You have to get back into your room, NOW. You as well, Beyond." L said pushing the two of us. We ran into the room and I forced BB to stand in a corner, facing a wall, while I got changed.

A minute later I was done.

"… This has been an interesting day…" I said.

…**QUEBEC…**

**OKAY I'll be honest… I was sooooooooo lazy with the last part… sorry about that… once again sorry it took me a while to update. I also probably rushed it too… It's because I'm currently working over the winter break sooo I don't have a lot of time. And then when I do have time I have to quote the show… I do it cuz I want to alright? **

**ANYWAY. So you gotta tell me what you think, and what should happen now that Matsu is involved. I ****might ****make a scene where it's QuebecXMatsuda. And then Beyond gets pissed and wants to beat the crap out of our darling Matsu. Tell me what you think in comments/reviews and messages. PLEASE no flames or trolling! **

**Lots of crazy love**

**Lack-4-a-better-name**


	5. Misa, A Day Off, and An Attack

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the awesomeness that is Death Note.**

…**QUEBEC…**

About a month later…

The investigation has been going well. The surveillance cameras were taken out five days after installation. At this point L has asked Light Yagami to help with the investigation. Also for reasons still unknown to me, L has joined To-oh University with Light. Probably to get to know him more, and see if he really is Kira. I think he is. Also another Kira has come into being; along with the death of Ukita…

About a week ago, the Task Force received an envelope containing pages from a diary and a few tapes from 'Kira'.

Beyond and I were sitting alone in the living room looking through the pages

"Beyond, take a look at this." I said getting the raven haired boy's attention. He shuffled over to where I was sitting.

"What do you think of the May 22nd entry? 'My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama.' That is the only entry that seems really out of place…" I said showing him the page.

"REALLY? You think that the 22nd seems out of place? Have you looked over all of it?" Beyond said pointing to another entry at the end of the page.

'30th We confirmed our Shingami at the Giants game in the Tokyo Dome.'

"How does that one not stand out for you? We gotta tell it to L." Beyond said running out the door of the suite. I stayed there in silence.

_But out of all of them, the one that seems the most out of place is the May 22__nd__ entry… A notebook? Why is that so important? The clothes store seems like nothing as well, but… shopping is quiet girly… Maybe this second Kira is a girl… not a very bright one either._

No later had I thought that there was a light knocking at the door.

"Ryuzaki? You in there?" I heard Matsuda say. I got and ran towards the door. I opened it and let the police officer in.

"Sorry Matsu, it's just me." I said flatly.

"That's okay, I just thought I might find him in here along with…" Matsuda trailed off as he looked around the room. "Hey, where _is_ BB anyway?" He asked innocently. I walked over to the table and gave the piece of diary paper.

"We were looking through them and Beyond noticed the entry of the 30th and ran out of the suite." I explained.

"Shinigami? That's- what? But Shinigami don't exist do they?" Matsuda choked on his words slightly.

"I'm not sure…" _Even though I have the eyes of one…_

"But what I found odd is the entry of the 22nd… it seems out of place, and far too _inferior_ to even put in a diary…" I said, biting onto my bottom lip.

"… Wow…" Matsuda said suddenly. I looked over at him; he stared at me with amazement.

"W-what?" I said, my voice shaking.

"You… you just sounded exactly like Ryuzaki! As expected from one of his successors!" Matsuda said cheerily. I flushed a light shade of pink. Speaking of Ryuzaki, no sooner had that compliment been given, L walked into the room, Beyond on his heels.

"Oh, hello Matsuda…" Beyond said angrily.

"Perfect, you are here, Quebec." L said walking towards me.

"I need your help with something…" L was calmly, staring at me.

"It's something that only you, who has recently been in an environment which forced you to do so, can help me with. Besides, you are close at hand… and I don't want to bother Wedy at this time…" He mumbled the last part but I still heard it.

"Alright… what do you need me to do?" I said excitedly.

"I need you to teach me how to do something." L stated, still avoiding the subject. Wait…

"YOU need ME to _TEACH_ _**YOU**_ something?" I asked in disbelief. L simply nodded.

"You are a master of this art. I have seen you do it on multiple occasions; me also being the victim four times…" He said gravely. Then it clicked.

"You… you really don't know how to do that?" I asked as if it were something everyone could do.

"What are you two talking about?" Matsuda said confused, his attention darting from me, to L and back.

"I think you could tell by now I'm not the one to get out there much, if at all." L added.

"Okay, seriously, what are you talking about?" Beyond asked. I looked at the two before casually saying,

"L wants me to teach him, how to steal or LIFT items off of someone."

At that moment, there was a dot, dot, dot, 'HAAH?' act.

"It's true. I've seen her at work, and no one noticed, of course until they were in need of the item. There is something that is going to happen very soon… and I will most likely need this skill." L said straight faced.

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's a bit shady, especially for you Ryuzaki… I can't wait to start my young grasshopper." I said smirking at L, in an unnatural way. Beyond was starting to rub off on me… I continued:

"I will show you two," I said to Beyond and L, "the first lift I ever learned. I actually learned this by accident." I laughed at the memory of the first time I ever lifted. I looked over at Matsuda and leered, making him jump. I lift my hand and gestured him to come over to where I was standing. He shook his head violently. I glared as if to say 'get your sorry ass over here this second.' He began to sweat, I could see it. He reluctantly began walking towards me. I grabbed his shoulders and positioned him in front of the couch facing me. Out of the back of my jean pocket, I pulled out my wallet and gave it to Matsuda so that I would have something to lift. He hesitantly took the black wallet displaying the words '_YOU TOUCH. YOU DIE_.' and placed it in his left pocket. **(A/N: I wrote that on my wallet so I had to put it in XP) **

"Now, let's see if you can see it." I said taking a few steps backwards. I stood there silently staring at Matsuda, who was… _**blushing**_? Weird…

I'm afraid I have to change the POV to Matsuda's, or else you'll know what I'll do. And that just takes the fun out of it.

**(Matsuda POV)**

Quebec silently stood in the middle of the room across from me. L and Beyond were like twins while standing, on the left side of me, next to each other.

I could have sworn that I saw Quebec's eyes flash red for an instant. Or maybe blue?

She began walking towards me. _Oh boy…_ I thought, _here we go!_

After taking two steps, she did the unexpected and she tripped! I thought she was a master of this kind of thing! She let out a shocked sound of exclamation. But… something's off. I let my body instinctively step forward to catch her. I could feel my face growing hotter as she landed safely into my arms. Her small hands landed on my sides as she nudged herself off of me slightly. She looked up, her face as red as mine.

"Matsuda I'm so sorry! I-I can't believe I tripped!" Quebec said, her voice shaking.

"It's alright! We all mess up sometimes!" I said slightly panicking.

"I saw that." I heard Beyond say flatly. I looked over at the red eyed boy.

"What?" He said innocently. Suddenly I heard Quebec stifling a laugh. I slowly looked over at the white haired girl. In her hand I saw her wallet.

"WHAT? B-B-BUT HOW?" I exclaimed, so terribly confused how she got her wallet. Her cold violet eyes had warmth to them as she returned my gaze.

"That was my lift, Matsu. I tripped onto you on purpose, and while getting off of you I took my wallet back." She said with a finger pointing up as-a-matter-of-fact.

"That is very good… but since I am male, it will not work as well." L said doing the same motion as Quebec.

"I know that, L. I was just giving you a taste of what you can learn." She smiled mischievously.

_This girl is really something else…_ Matsuda smiled as he thought.

**(Quebec POV)**

"There are some other ones that are far easier, then what I showed, like…" I said as I walked around L.

"Ones, where you simply take it out of their back pockets." I slipped two fingers into his side pocket, and took out his cell. I began inspecting the cell.

"You should get a charm on here." I said handing L his cellphone back. L's eyes widened as I dropped the small device into his pale hand. His eyes became dead again. He placed the device into his pocket as he walked past me. Then he stopped and leaned into my ear and whispered in a way that made me over heat.

"You and I will need some… _**alone**_ time so… _**you**_ can teach _**me**_ these…_**skills**_." He breathed. I got shivers down my spine and goose bumps forming on my arms from excitement. My breath hitched as my face became crimson. I never knew L could be this seductive. Beyond noticed.

"What did you say to her?" He yelled.

"It seems…" L begins a bit further away from me, "I have a natural talent for lifting…" That caught my attention. I looked over to where the detective was standing. His hair shadowed his face as he looked at me over his left shoulder. He lifted his hand revealing my wallet. Now I was surprised.

"Fast learner." I laughed. Beyond growled.

"All you really need to do for a good lift is a distraction." I told L, crossing my arms across my chest. L nodded.

"This is a very good skill to have…" L said quietly.

…**QUEBEC…**

"… Hair…" L mumbled holding the evidence ziplock bag with two fingers. I was sitting in the next room over reading the manga _Stepping On Roses_ as I overheard their conversation. **(A/N: Sorry I had to add it in. I love that manga XP)**

"…Snack crumbles… hair…" He continued to mumble. I looked over in the room, to see that the task force was sitting with him… so to speak…

"Mr. Yagami…" L said, getting the old man's attention.

"If I die within the next few days, your son is Kira." He said rather casually, picking up another evidence ziplock.

"… Hmm another hair…" He mumbled again. I gasped along with Soichiro.

"What did you just say Ryuzaki?" Soichiro said standing up.

"Exactly! What are you talking about anyway?" Matsuda stood up as well.

"If anything happens to me, I've asked Watari to make himself available so I'm counting on the team…" He said. I was in shock.

"Ryuzaki! You said he was almost cleared and now this? Honestly? How much do you suspect my son?" Soichiro asked, obviously pissed at L.

"The truth is, I don't know what to think anymore…" L said rather down hearted.

"I've never been in a situation like this before. If Kira and the second Kira are working together right now, things are not looking good for me. Given that, I may not be thinking as normally as I usually do, so I could be wrong. Maybe I still consider him a suspect because we have no one else… but still… if I do happen to be killed soon, please assume that your son is Kira." L said.

…**QUEBEC…**

What was I doing at the moment? Let me tell you… I was crouching behind the bench L was sitting on, with Beyond right next to me. I had my IPod camera turned on and positioned in a way, so that I could see Light's reactions.

"Is it okay to be here? I thought you said you were afraid to be in public?" Light said L.

"I did. But then I realised as long as you're not Kira, I should be safe. The fact is that you're the only one on the outside who knows me as L. In the unlikely event that I die in the next few days, I've instructed your father and everyone in Headquarters to assume that you are Kira…" L said seriously, yet had a playful tone in the last sentence.

He had a flash of anger, annoyance and disappointment.

"Besides, you told me yourself that you missed having me at school. So I figured why not come back for some change of pace? **(A/N: I think that's what he said, correct me if I'm wrong!)** As long as it doesn't kill me, collage is a lot of fun."

"I have to admit, without you around, intelligent conversation is hard to come by." L said, jokingly. I don't like this guy…

"I see, well at least you have Kiyomi there to fill the void." L said.

"Well… something like that…" Light said looking down. He was so…

_FAKE_…

"Hey do you want to have some cake with me in the cafeteria?" L said getting up and putting on his shoes… in his own way.

"Sure, I have a break now anyway…" Light said starting to walk to the cafeteria. I looked over at BB and nodded. We had to be like ninja's so that no one would see us.

"Hmm, that's perfect. I'm kinda craving shortcake right now…" That is so L like of him…

They walked in silence for a moment. I snuck behind a tree with Beyond almost glued to my side.

"Well, let's hope they have some…" Light said. That was a delay…

"Light! There you are!" said one of the most squeaky voices ever heard. I looked over to see a blond girl, with brown eyes run up to the two boys. I saw her name and lifespan above her head.

_Misa Amane… I know that-… AH! She's __**MISA-MISA**__! _I thought as I whispered to Beyond.

"Omigod! That's Misa-Misa!" I said like the annoying fanigirl I am. Beyond looked at me, like I was retarded.

"I had a photo shoot nearby, so I thought I'd come see you!" She said happily. I looked over at Light. His expression screamed 'Misa, you IDIOT!'

"Oh! This must be a friend of yours." She said walking over to Light.

"You look so different, unique…" Misa said innocently. Then I felt a strong surge of dark energy, coming from Light.

I looked over to where they were all standing.

"Hi there, I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga." L said flatly.

"Huh? Hideki Ryu…" Misa said, with a confused tone in her voice. I snuck over to another tree so that I could see her expression. What I saw was her staring at the space above L's head as if she had…

"Shinigami… eyes?" I said. There was no way right? If she did then I wouldn't be able to see her life span and I can see it clearly.

"Yeah he has the exact same first and last name as the famous idol. Pretty bizarre, huh?" Light said pushing Misa away slightly. I ran back to Beyond.

"There's something strange about Misa… she's acting like she has the Eyes…" I told him quietly. BB looked at me surprised. Then he looked over my shoulder and jumped.

"… L's a paedo…" He said. I looked over to where L was standing.

Holy shit…

He was grinning from ear to ear and his dark black eyes made him look stoned. One of his fingers was resting on his lip, as he let out an almost inaudible laugh.

Light had a shocked face.

"Light…" L started in a low, creepy voice. "You're a lucky guy…" He said. I wasn't expecting THAT.

"I have been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of 18." He said. Oh yeah! L was a HUGE fan of Misa-Misa.

"What really? That's so sweet of you!" Misa said cheerfully.

"Hey, Oh my God! Isn't that girl Misa-Misa?" I hear a girl say.

"Your right! It's her!" Said another.

Then there was a swarm of college students running towards Misa-Misa. Beyond and I ran from out from behind the tree, deciding to take the opportunity of getting closer to L. I ran behind him and whispered in his ear.

"This is the distraction. Lift her phone." I told him. He nodded without looking at me. I ran out of the crowd.

Once I was safely out of the crowd and behind the tree, yet for some reason, Beyond was still there. I suddenly heard Misa.

"No way! Somebody just touched my but!" She yelled. I face-palmed at the expression L made.

"Uh… This is an outrage!" L exclaimed. "Taking this advantage of this situation is unforgivable! I will find whoever is responsible for this…" Voice acting, maybe, but screen acting? Not L's forte…

"Oh, Ryuga. You're so funny." Misa giggled. Was L… blushing? Well…

"I wanna touch her too!" Called Beyond, using a different voice. Okay I was pissed. I walked over to him, and yanked on his ear.

"Yeah yeah." I said glaring at him. He instantly froze into ice, as do many of my victims. I dragged him back to the tree. I heard Misa's manager taking her away. The crowd dispersed, leaving only L and Light.

"Now then, let's get going." L said walking towards.

"Yeah... actually can you go on ahead? I need to use the restroom…" Light said innocently.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you there." L said starting to walk past Light. I could see the lightning passing in between the two. Light began walking the other way, and then pulled out a girlishly pink cellphone. As he punched in the numbers, a leer was growing on his face. He held up the phone to his ear and stopped walking. He was silent for a few seconds. Then I heard from L's direction…

_Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite  
>Gisei no kaze ni ashi wo torarete mo<br>Afureru shoudou wo osae kirenai  
>Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara<em>

Then L answered Misa's phone.

"Yes? Hello?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'hello'?" OOOOHHH! Light was TOTALLY pissed!

"Oh is that you Light?" L asked dumbly. "I guess someone must have dropped their phone in all of the commotion earlier on."

"Yeah, that's Misa's cellphone you have… I can give it back to her." Light said rather sternly. He walked towards L as he spoke to the detective.

"Oh I see, sure that makes sense…" L said hanging up and returning the phone to Light.

L began walking away, as Light was about to use the phone to call again.

RING!

RING!

"Oh this time it is actually my cellphone." L said taking out his own from his pocket.

"Yes? …Yes I see… so it's done than? I understand." L said briefly, before hanging up and turning towards Light.

No sooner had that happened, I got a text message from Matsuda. I quickly took out my cell and checked it.

"I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this but regarding Misa Amane, there is something you should know." L said flatly.

"We've taken her into custody under the suspicion that she is the second Kira." L said.

I looked at the text Matsuda sent me.

**Hey Q its me. We just got Amane & r taking her back to HQ for ?ing. jsyk**

"Holy shit…" I said down heartedly. I heard L explaining some things to Light, but the words weren't registering in my head.

…**QUEBEC…**

It's been two day's since Misa Amane's detainment.

I was laying down on my bed with Beyond next to me. He was eating a jar of Jam while I was thinking.

"What's wrong?" I heard BB say to me.

"I'm thinking about… stuff…" I said not wanting to talk about it. BB was suddenly hovering above me with his hands resting on the sheets next to my head. A blank expression met me.

"Tell me." He said.

"NO." I said loudly. He gritted his teeth. His red eyes began glowing again…

"Tell me, or I'll make you tell me after." He said, with pure lust in his eyes. I got the message though.

"I was thinking of my parents' death… my second parents…" I spat, disgusted.

"They died in a car accident, right?" Beyond asked. I shook my head.

"Sam, the mom, died from cancer a month before I ran away from home." I began.

"Tyler, the bastard of a dad, got into alcohol right after she died. He began to get abusive. I would come to school every day with more bruises. When the teachers asked what was going on, I told them I joined a martial arts club. I couldn't let other people get bothered by my misfortune. One time it got really bad, when I got to school with a black eye. The students started coming up with rumors that I was getting into fights or worse, I was a prostitute. All of my friends ignored me. I was totally alone. I kept reminding myself to stay strong. It wasn't until the last two weeks of _his_ life that _my_ life was changed. One night, I was listening to Dubstep in my room when Tyler got home. He barged into my room and tied me down to my bed. I mean that in a literal sense. He started to harass me sexually. He did this every day, for 13 days. He would never actually… but he kept doing a bunch of… S&M type things. The day of his death finally arrived. 'I've been preparing for today…' is what he told me as we were in his car, on the way to a love hotel. I couldn't let him do it to me. While we were driving, I took out a knife I had bought with money, and slit his throat from behind him. I jumped out of the car and let him crash into a fiery explosion. I killed him."

Beyond just stared at me with eyes as big as saucers.

"You killed… you father?" His voice came out weakly.

**Wait…**

That _**wasn't**_ Beyond Birthday's voice.

I slowly looked over to the entrance of the room where a shocked Matsuda was standing, with his hair messed up, not wearing his usual suit, and files in his hands. I looked down and away from him.

"Yes, I did." I said quietly.

"What do you want anyway Matsuda?" Beyond barked.

"… Ryuzaki… wants to talk to… you and apparently it involves me… too…" Matsuda was still in shock. I stood up slowly then grabbing Matsuda by the shirt and pulling him along.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said sternly. L was facing the screen image of Misa Amane in a straitjacket and bondages. I looked away in repulsion when some of the bad memories, that had taken so long to supress, were floating back to the surface.

"I want you, Mr. Matsuda and Beyond Birthday to take a day off." L said.

"Ryuzaki! A-are you sure about that? What about the investigation?" Matsuda asked.

"You've worked long and hard, and you all deserve a break, both mentally and physically." L said still not looking at us.

"Tomorrow, is that alright with you?" He asked.

"YES!" Beyond said coming out of the room. I looked over at him.

"Come on! We deserve a break just like L- I mean… Ryuzaki…" The name came out like poison. "Said… it'll be fun!" He said.

Well… I guess if you put it that wa-… ! I get it!

"You want some piece of mind for a day right?" I said to the detective. L actually looked over his shoulder and met my gaze. He smiled.

"Quebec… you should really stop doing that, it's a bit frightening." He said referring to the fact that I had practically read his mind.

"Fine! We'll get out of your hair for a day!" I said throwing my arms up in defeat. I smiled back at him.

…**QUEBEC…**

I was woken in the morning by a soft voice.

"Hey, wake up, Quebec." Said the voice. I moaned as I turned over in the bed.

"Come on! No time for sleep!" my eyes half opened as I sat up abruptly.

"Touta Matsuda… shut your fucking trap or I'll chop your balls off... like a boss…" I said in absolute rage. **(A/N: Yes I took it from **_**Like a Boss**_**! Disclaimer! I fucking love that song though…)**

I am **not** a morning person.

Matsuda was shaking like a leaf. I suddenly felt two arms hug me from behind. I noticed the pale skin, and the tender way he placed them around my torso.

"Calm down, Queen." He whispered in English into my ear. He gently kissed the nape of my neck and jaw line, to make me even calmer.

"Torturing him is my job… you just calm… down…" he said between kisses. I let out a stress filled sigh.

"Oh fuck you for knowing how to calm me down…" I said to him. I looked up at Matsuda who was blushing at the site of the two of us, acting like we had sex the night before.

"Get those dirty images out of your head Matsu." I said. I got out of the covers, took BB and Matsuda the collar of their shirts and threw them out of the room. I shut the door and began to change. I chose a red t-shirt with the words 'And your point is?' written in big white letters. I took out my black skinny jeans and jumped up and down around the room, trying to get them on. Lastly, I took out my black Burton Beanie and slipped it on my head. I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked out of the room.

When I got, I noticed that Beyond was already dressed in a plain white t-shirt, and baggy jeans. Matsuda was wearing a casual brown shirt with a simple sweater and jeans.

"I'll pay for breakfast, so where do you want to go?" Matsuda said. Beyond and I exchanged glances before we looked up at him, with a blank expression.

"You do realize that we're like tourists right?" Beyond and I said in perfect unison.

"Oh! That's right! Then I'll take you to one of my favorite places!" Matsuda was getting excited now. I could see it in his eyes and his smile.

…

We were seated in a booth at the back of the restaurant that Matsuda brought us to. I was staring with awe at the entire delicious things on the menu. I decided that I would take two over easy eggs, two pieces of ham and lots of BACON. I love bacon!

"How did you find this place?" I asked Matsuda. He looked up at me with a mouthful of scrambled eggs. He swallowed them and explained.

"Light showed me this place, and in this booth, no one can hear walk you're talking about. And the waiters here always pass by this booth when they get an order out, so you get your order fast." He said happily.

"The jam is really good!" Beyond said, with a mouthful of toast with strawberry jam. No that's not right… he was having jam with some toast more like.

After we ate we began going around the shopping district. Beyond was bouncing all over the place so Matsuda and I were like parents and just walking together, watching him.

"H-hey Quebec?" Matsuda spoke up. I looked over at him, he was blushing.

"Have you ever thought about what you're going to do after the investigation?" He asked.

"… No, not really. I've only fantasised about having Kira's head on a plate." I laughed. "But I don't know. I'm too old to go back to Wammy's House but I'm too young to live by myself." I said. He has a point. I have no idea what to do after this. Where can I go? Back to America? Out of the question. Stay in Wammy's house? Same answer. Stay in Japan? Where would I go? I'm not sure any more.

"Um… what's Wammy's House?" Matsuda asked innocently.

"It's an orphanage for kids who are geniuses. It's also where they are looking for the next heirs to… Ryuzaki. I'm just one of his heirs. Hopefully, you won't have to meet them…" I said trying not to think about them too much.

"Why would I not want to meet them?" He asked.

"The only way for you to meet them is if Ryuzaki dies, and I can't let that happen!" I snapped at him. I looked away from the young officer.

"I-I'm sorry, Quebec… I would never want Ryuzaki to die. That would be terrible." He said gravely.

…

_She's acting very mature about this… she's defiantly an amazing girl… _Matsuda thought to himself.

…QUEBEC…

So in the end of our day out, I had bought three jumbo packs of nori and a bar of 70% dark chocolate. Beyond bought a really nice switchblade and Matsuda just enjoyed the day.

I was lying down on the bed, listening to Dubstep, while I was… well dubstepping. Beyond was lying next to me playing with his knife. It was a really nice OTF Scarab, with a black handle. Suddenly, Beyond unplugged my head phones from my iPod and took them off my ears.

"Nani?" I asked in Japanese. He said nothing as he stared at me with narrowed pupils and a grin on his face. He was once again hovering over me, except this time he was pinning my hands down.

"I have an idea." He responded in English.

"I think that you should be the one I test my knife on." His eyes were full of… craze. He looked psychotic. He quickly took out a piece of rope, where he got it from is still a mystery, and tied my hands to the frame of the bed. I could feel tears of fear rolling down my cheeks, yet my voice didn't dare to come out.

"First, let's test clothing!" he said. I was screaming in my head and panting. The knife glided over my jeans, my voice finally came out, but not in the way I wanted.

"Haa-!" I _moaned_. My face went crimson. He applied some pressure as he guided the knife.

RIIIPP!

My jeans made an audible rip, and I could feel could air on my thigh. My voice squeaked out of my throat.

"Damnit! Instead… off t-testing on… me, do it on yourself!" I half yelled. He smirked even more. If that was possible.

"But that takes all the fun out of it!" He said biting the base of my neck.

"Next is cutting the surface." He brought the knife up to cheek, and with one swift motion, he made a tear on my skin. Very quickly, blood began to drip down my face. Beyond laughed. I was terrified. I couldn't believe someone was torturing me like this… again. He leaned down and licked the blood off of my cheek. I was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"Lastly, can it stab through some ones hand?" he asked. My eyes flung open. My voice hardly coming out.

"No… n-no! B-B-BEYOND DON'T DO IT!" I said in panic. He brought the knife up to my hand.

And then.

WHISH.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. It hurt… it HURT! I suddenly felt really hot where my hand was stabbed. My nerves were going into over-load. The knife was scrapping the bones… I could feel it. It was excruciatingly painful, discomforting, agonizing, horrible. I couldn't stand it.

"MATSUDAAA!" I yelled for help. I looked at Beyond through tear filled eyes, and saw his face was portraying anger, jealousy and shock. Beyond pulled out the knife, making me scream even more. My hand was wet and cold. Yet hot from the amounts of blood that was making its way down to my elbow. It was cold from blood loss. So much blood loss…

Then Matsuda ran in.

"What the hell are you doin' Matsu?" Beyond asked the detective licking my blood off of his knife. Matsuda stared in horror. Beyond growled and then jumped off of me and tackled Matsuda to the ground, and held his knife to the officer's throat.

"If it wasn't for you, she would have been fine! But then you had to come along being the idiot like always and screwed up EVERYTHING!" He exploded.

At that moment, L casually walked into the room.

That's right, you heard me. _**CASUALLY**_.

He walked around Beyond and Matsuda who were sprawling on the floor. He stared at Beyond, then took out a white cloth form his pocket and shoved it into Beyond's face from behind. I watched as Beyond struggled for a moment, kicking and thrashing, then got weaker and weaker, until finally he collapsed onto the floor.

Chloroform… Genius.

Matsuda slowly got up, making sure he was actually safe. He looked at L who was… glaring at the unconscious boy.

"Watari!" L called. Moments later, Watari came in and was slightly shocked at the scene. L whispered something into his ear, quiet enough that I couldn't hear what he was saying. All the while I was still lying in the same position Beyond had left me in. Watari suddenly nodded and walked over to BB. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes. How old was this man really? He left the room carrying BB and left the suite as well.

"Oh my God! Quebec!" Matsuda said panicking as he ran over to me. I slowly retracted my hand back to chest.

"Oh God! Ryuzaki, I need some gauze, rubbing alcohol and bandages!" He said, quite confident. L nodded and ran out of the room. It seemed as though L was worried about me as well. Matsuda slowly lifted my bloodied hand to get a better look at it. I winced with pain.

"… I'm sorry…" I said. Matsuda looked up at me confused.

"I feel embarrassed for making you and L worry so much…" I said looking away. Matsuda let out an audible sigh.

"That's just dumb Quebec… you are very special to me, and even though it may not seem it, Ryuzaki feels the same way." He smiled, I could see it from the corner of my eye. I looked over at him, and gave him a questioning look.

"I know I may not look it, but I am pretty good with relationship matters." He smirked. "That's right! Matsu knows how to do something!" He said lightly ruffling my hair. I giggled. L ran back into the room with the supplies. After about ten minutes of Matsuda doing a very good job of bandaging my hand, Matsuda was sitting on the floor, kneeling in front of me. Both of his hands were holding my wounded hand, and I could feel him trembling.

"… Matsuda?" I asked. He slowly looked up at me. His face flushed slightly as he looked back at me.

"Quebec…" He started. "Promise me. Stay away from BB. I don't want you to get hurt again!" He said strongly. My face went red as well.

"Matsuda…" I said quietly. He had the fastest flash of disappointment on his face.

"…Touta." I said as my head leaned to one side, a small smile formed on my face. His face went crimson.

"Um… uh… well…" he kept stumbling over his words. L walked in at that moment.

"Beyond… has been checked into a different hotel. He is to have no contact with you what so ever." He said straight faced.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him.

"Why? Without him, I have nothing! I barley have anything to do, and with you and Matsu always busy, the only person I can ease my boredom with is Beyond!" I told him. L stared at the floor.

"Are you really asking 'why' after what just happened?" I could hear the anger, frustration, sadness and worrying tone in his voice.

"… I guess you're right…" I said recoiling. I don't think I have ever seen L that angry. I was more shocked than scared.

"I don't want to keep worrying about Beyond hurting you whenever I look away from you…" he said. He quickly walked out of the room, leaving us sitting there in awe. I always thought that L never really wanted me to be around, but in actuality, he was always keeping an eye on me; making sure that I didn't get hurt.

Even though it was close to impossible to see, L was passionate. And his passion was going through the roof.

…

Little did I know what my dear Beyond Birthday was doing at the moment, and I should have seen it coming.

Why was I so blind?

…**QUEBEC…**

**FINALLY! I'm done this chapter! It was really complicated to write about the stab, but I think I did a good job… no I take that back… whatever… -_- **

**I just hope you liked it! Also tell me what you think of Matsuda and Quebec's little moment! thank you for reading! Please review and PLEASE no flames!**

**Lots of crazy love**

**Lack-4-a-better-name**


	6. Reunion, Interrogation and Training

…**QUEBEC…**

Currently, Light Yagami is being contained as a prime suspect under the suspicion of being Kira. He is in detainment, under request. He was simply sitting in the cell, on that sorry excuse of a bed. The Task Force was… or just Matsuda, Aizawa and Soichiro; it had really become so small, were there watching the surveillance of Misa in almost bondage and Light in the cell. I was kind of fortunate that Matsuda, Watari and L were the only ones in the suite when I was attacked, or that would have caused more problems for me.

It was about 2 in the morning, and I was still awake. I stared at the beige ceiling blankly. I felt so… depressed. I slowly looked over to Beyond's side.

"Beyond, I can't-…" I trailed off, realizing he wasn't there anymore, and I was talking to air. I felt my chest cringe almost. I was alone. I sat up in the bed and slowly looked over to the small source of light that was seeping through the door. I got out of bed and quietly made my way to the door, opening it slightly. I saw the Task Force minus Mogi in the living room, and they were all sleeping, just like normal people should be. I tip toed, as I always do when I'm not wearing shoes, over to the monitors, where L was sitting in the strange position.

"You're still awake?" L said suddenly, making me stop in my tracks.

"I can't fall asleep. Again…" I told him, very quietly. He awkwardly turned in the chair so he could look at me. My hair was messed up, I was wearing a loose, peach, tank top and underwear, and I had bags under my eyes. I hadn't slept properly for the past four days; and by properly, I mean I had no sleep at all.

"You know," L said getting out of his chair, "that you need sleep to think straight." I gave him a 'you shouldn't be talking' look.

"My brain won't listen to the word 'sleep'." I told him, scratching my arm.

"But you should sleep as well, you look even worse than me. Be honest, when was the last time you got at _least_ four hours of sleep?" I asked the emo panda detective.

"…About a week ago?" He said. I face-palmed. Grabbing onto his wrist, and pulled him into his untouched bedroom. I ushered him onto the bed and shut the door.

"What… are you planning to do Quebec?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Once you've retrieved your mind out of the gutter, get out of your clothes and sleep with me." I told him climbing into the bed.

"… You're not helping the gutter…" L smirked in a creepy, pervy way.

"I mean actual sleep, not sex you perv'. It might be the only way I can fall asleep." I was sitting on the bed next to him.

L said nothing. He simply began to take off his long sleeve white shirt, reveling abs, just like Beyond's.

"What the fuck." I stared. "I fucking hate you. How can you eat so much cake, sweets and junk food and be so fucking fit! I mean seriously!" I placed my hand on his chest. Those were some nice muscles. Firm and lean, but not like a rock, yet very close to. I slowly ran my hand down L's abs, which had slight six packs. His skin was soft and warm. I blushed slightly as I got closer to his pants; L was staring at me intensely as I did so. I knew what he was thinking so I stopped and retracted my hand.

"L-let's go to sleep." I said going under the covers. L followed and lay next to me.

I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my torso, pulling me towards him.

"Good night… Queen." He whispered very seductively in my ear. That was the first time he called me by my actual name, and it gave me the chills. Who knew that L the famous detective could be such a romantic? I shuffled around in his arms so that I was facing him. I stared into his dark eyes, and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. I couldn't look at him again after, so I nuzzled my nose into his bare chest.

That night was the best sleep I had ever gotten.

…**QUEBEC…**

It was boring.

Like, super boring.

I literally wanted to jump out of the window. It was the 5th day of Light's detainment and I was sooooooo bored. I maneuvered my way out of the suite, without being noticed, not even by L. it was pretty hard, because I was wearing sneakers. Why did they call those damn shoes 'SNEAKERS' when they make so much noise! I got to the elevators and slipped on my leather jacket and black beanie. I braided my hair into two long braids.

I, for the first time, wandered the streets of Tokyo alone. Almost sounds like a lyric to a sad song. I had a headache from all the sunlight and actual air entering my body. I still got stares from the people I was passing by because of my strange hair colour. Just so you understand, my hair is not technically white; just the melanin production in my scalp stopped when I got the Eyes. Anyway, I was craving some strawberry cake so I decided to stop in that café Matsuda showed me. I sat in the same seat as I had before.

"Hello, do you know what you would like today?" A waitress with a squeaky voice and slightly bleached hair said coming up to me. I rubbed the arc of my noise; I could feel a headache.

"A Strawberry Sunday." I growled slightly, not even looking her in the eye as I gave the menu back.

"Al…right…" She said. I could hear the scared and annoyed tone in her voice. I could hear her mumbling under her breath as she walked away.

"Mei-wa-kuna gaki…" It means 'annoying brat'. I don't really care what she says, she's working as a waitress and I can tell her intelligence isn't the most amazing either. (**A/N: I mean NO offence to any waiters/waitresses. You guys are awesome!**)

I sat there deep in thought. So deep, that I realized after a minute, I actually wasn't thinking of anything. I took out a ball point pen that I always had with me, and began scribbling on my napkin. I began writing down the words that suddenly popped into my head. It was my train of thought. They were something like this:

Strawberries

Ryuzaki _(I shouldn't write his name out in the open)_

Nice abs _(shut up)_

Beyond

Knife

Stab

Blood

Exsanguination **(Death from blood loss)**

Death

Kira

(Damn him)

Light _(Kira)_

Misa _(Second Kira)_

Fucking air head…

IQ  
>Wammy's House<p>

Mello, Near, Matt

Friends… that aren't here

Alone

With that last one I stopped. I didn't want to think about me being alone. I crumpled the napkin and shoved it into the breast pocket of my jacket. The waitress came back with my food and placed it in front of me. I picked up my spoon, and just I was about to stab it into my food, I saw it.

The plate was beautifully arranged with three slices of toasted baguette bread, with a slightly melted feta cheese and diced tomato. On top of them was a single basil leaf.

"Bruschetta?" I asked, questioningly looking at the tasty looking plate. I was really temped to take a bite, but I knew someone else had ordered it.

"Strawberry Sunday?" I heard suddenly. I looked around the restaurant, and in the booth behind me there was a man with my Sunday.

"AH! That's mine!" I exclaimed. The man jumped at my voice, and looked in my direction. Grey-brown eyes stared at me, with some strands of his black hair blocking them. I'll admit, he was good looking. But he didn't look Japanese.

"Bruschetta, right?" I asked. He nodded. I picked up the plate and walked over to his table. I quietly sat down and placed the Bruschetta on the table; I then reached out and dragged my Strawberry Sunday over to my half of the table. I picked up my spoon and began eating. All the while, I could feel the man staring at me. I glanced up at him.

"Are you going to eat or not?" I said, taking a bite of the waffle.

"I'm sorry I'm not that good in Japanese." His accent REALLY gave that away. I looked at the name floating above his head.

_Stephen Loud._

"You don't seem Japanese either. What language do you speak?" I asked slowly in Japanese.

"Umm… _how do you say it in Japanese_…" he said in English, which made my eyes light up.

"You speak English! Sweet!" I responded in English. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good… you speak it too…" He laughed.

"I'm Stephen." He said sticking his hand out across the table. I hesitantly took it.

"I'm Quebec…" I said. I took another bite of the Sunday.

"So what's an American like you doin' in Japan?" I asked. He looked up at me surprised.

"Is my accent that bad?" He asked. I nodded as if to say 'Duh, I lived there'.

"I'm a police officer, who's currently on vacation." He smiled lightly. He picked up one of the slices of bruschetta and took a big bite of it, while still trying to balance the dices tomato and cheese that was on it.

"What about you? You're also an American, right?"

Oh shit… now what?

"I… uh… am…" Think!

DING! Light bulb moment.

"I am on a student exchange. It my second month here and I've become quite fluent as you can tell." I smiled an awfully fake smile.

_Please buy it!_ I thought.

"Oh is that so? Are you having fun?" He smiled back. I sighed in relief inwardly. I nodded.

It was silent for a few moments. I was just about done my Sunday, when I said:

"Since you're an officer, you have an alias right?" I said. Stephen dropped his bruschetta in shock.

"W-why would you say something like that?" he asked.

"Just in case of _Kira._" I whispered the last word.

"He did kill all those FBI agents, and I would be sad if that happened to anyone else." I told him. I put the cherry in my mouth, ate around the seed, and tied a knot with the stem then spit them out and placed it on the table. I took out 800 yen and placed it on the dish, getting up from my seat. I looked at Stephen one last time and smiled.

"You know Stephen, to me, you look like a Gevanni." I said as I walked away.

_He seems like a good person. I hope I get to see him again._ I happily thought as I walked out of the café.

…**QUEBEC…**

I, after a day of walking around Tokyo, in places that even Matsuda didn't show me, I was about two blocks away from the hotel they were treating as HQ. I was tired and no longer bored. I was munching on wasabi flavored Nori; I loved it, it was super-hot as it landed on your tongue and stung a bit, then just tasted really good. Kind of like a girl losing her 'V' card. (**A/N: I had to! X3**)

The side walk was kind of empty for this time of the day, so it wasn't hard to spot the black hair and red eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks at the site of Beyond Birthday. He was standing at the entrance of an ally way, staring inwards. He was wearing the same clothing as L. The baggy blue jeans and long sleeve white shirt. I was terrified. My brain finally kicked back into high gear, when he looked in my direction. I was screwed. My head was spinning and reeling at the same time. His red eyes widened as he saw me. Fucking white hair… I blame you.

"Quebec?" He asked as he stepped towards me making me coward. He smiled like he was in love. Which he I guess was.

"Mon amour!" He called as he sprinted in my direction. I couldn't breathe, I was so scared. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I forgot how strong this guy was.

"I am so sorry for what happened. I didn't know what was happening in my head." His tone was different. Like how he was before he left. He slowly took my bandaged hand (Thank you Matsuda) and visibly cringed at the site.

"B-Beyond…" I whispered.

I didn't know whether to be happy, scared or relieved.

I chose:

Happy.

"Don't let them separate us again." He said letting go and stared into my eyes.

I couldn't stand it. I pressed my lips to his and hugged him back. I let go and blushed as I looked at his smiling face.

"I can't believe I found you… I've been so lonely…" I told him.

I know I shouldn't be acting like this, he attacked me. But I couldn't deny it; I was too in love with him to be without my crazy pills called Beyond Birthday.

He smiled and blushed deeply. He took me by the hand and led me into the ally.

"You know at one point I was so afraid that you would never look at me again, that I wanted to kill myself." He said placing his forehead on mine. I loved what he did.

He crushed his soft yet cold lips onto mine. I was shocked at first, but then slowly eased into it. He was being rough yet gentle at the same time; is that possible? I began to be pinned back onto to the wall. Beyond's hands began to snake up and down my back, making me shudder in excitement. My own hands were following his example and were slithering up his shirt. I knew he liked it, even when I was digging my nails into his skin. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I understood and opened my mouth slightly, and he didn't waste a second as he charged into my mouth. Our tongues kept wrestling, and he was winning. I hate to say it, but when I get turned on I'm pretty weak. I was panting really hard. I really felt like I was burning. Oh my god he was good! I began moaning involuntarily… I felt so dirty.

"Ahh-mmmm!" I really couldn't stand it. Beyond took his tongue out of my mouth and began kissing the nape of my neck. My teeth clenched in frustration and pleasure. God I hate him for making me act like this. I stabbed my nails into his back when he began sucking on my neck. My face was so red and I felt like I was about to die. Beyond's name rolled off my tongue which caused him to bite me. Literally. It just made me wonder… if I was like this from a make-out session… what will sex be like?

"QUEBEC? What the HELL are you DOING?" I heard suddenly. My body didn't move when my instant voice recognition kicked in. I glanced over to where the voice was coming from. I saw his dark hair and brown eyes staring at me with a mix of emotion.

"He really does come at the _worst_ times…" Beyond said into my chest.

"Get away from him! You know how dangerous Beyond is!" He said panicking. I sighed and looked the youngest Task Force member in the eyes.

"Matsuda… please leave me alone." I told him. Matsuda clenched his jaw in anger.

"No! Ryuzaki said strictly for you to stay away from Beyond. I have to take you back to the hotel, now!" Matsuda said as he walked up to us and started pulling me away from Beyond.

Beyond swiftly took out his switchblade and directed it to Matsuda, while grabbing onto my torso.

"Touch her again and I'll chop your hand off." Beyond growled. Matsuda's eyes narrowed. I felt like a goddamn bystander. Then I noticed something.

The blade of the knife still had my blood on it.

…He didn't stab me just for any reason.

"The blade is going to rust…" I said breaking the silence. Beyond didn't look at me, but I know he heard me.

"What are you talking about?" Matsuda asked, looking at the knife.

"If you look at the blade you can see that from the time that he stabbed me, my blood is still on the blade. It was so that even when I wasn't around, he would still have something of me to have with him. Kind of extreme Beyond, I could have gave you something else. You didn't have to stab me." I said monotonously.

"That's why you stabbed her?" Matsuda exploded. "I can't believe you'd hurt the girl you love for that!"

Beyond smirked.

"And what would a twenty-something virgin such as yourself know about being madly in love?" I blushed when he said 'madly in love'. Then muffled a snicker from realizing that Beyond was probably right about the 'twenty-something virgin'.

"Beyond, you're insane. Look Quebec," Matsuda said turning to me, "Ryuzaki got worried when you weren't in your room and told me to look for you…" He told me. I raised a brow.

"And HOW did he do that with all of the Task Force members there?" I asked. It would be impossible.

"He came up with code. Anytime he would say something with the number '17' in it, he was talking about you. With Beyond it would be '2'." He explained. It did make sense after all. Q was the seventeenth letter in the English alphabet and B was the second.

Matsuda took out his phone suddenly, and his eyes widened at the caller ID. He flipped his phone open.

"Hi Ryuzaki…" Matsuda said a bit sadly.

Silence.

"Yeah I found her… and something else." He said.

"HEY! I'm a **person**, not a **thing**!" Beyond protested.

"You let those two meet?" I heard L scream through the phone. That's right.

L Lawliet screamed.

Matsuda looked like he was about to be hit. Not yet Matsu, but real soon.

I took the phone from Matsuda and placed it on my ear.

"Don't you dare scream at me, now." I said.

"Look, I can't have file 17 and file 2 mixing up together. If they do, then that incident will probably happen again." L responded distressed, pretending like he was talking to Matsuda.

"Now listen to me, L." I spoke in English. "Matsuda and I will make sure that BB doesn't fly off the handle again. I will make Matsu give me a crash course in Krav Maga*or something and gun handling. He is a cop." I argued. There was silence for a few moments.

"…Alright… I understand." L said and hung up. I hate when he does that.

…**QUEBEC…**

I was quietly walking down the hall with a tray of food in hand. It was the day after BB was allowed to come back with me and L has given me a task. I have to go to Light's cell and interrogate him to prove that he is really Kira. About two hours before now, L was taking to Light.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Light? You've only been here for one week, but I can imagine it can't be easy. Are you feeling alright?" L asked. _

_Light was unresponsive for a moment before rather dramatically raising his head to look at the camera. _

"_Yeah… I know I must look pretty bad in here, but all this useless pride… I'll suppose I'll have to… get rid of it!"_

_There were a few seconds of silence. Light was glaring at nothing in particular, but if looks could kill… Light's expression suddenly went soft and his eyes went brighter, as he blinked. He began looking around in confusion._

"_Ryuzaki, I realize that I was the one pushing for confinement and that I asked you to put me in here." Light started." But I just realized something important; this whole thing is completely pointless! Because I'm not Kira! You have to get me out of here!" He begged. _

_I was watching surveillance from the other room, this time with my Beyond, and was shocked. _

_What was going on? It's like he lost his memory or something!_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

I was just about to open the door of the cell area, but then knock on the door, signalling L to turn off Light's surveillance, and just so I don't walk in on him while he's taking a piss. I don't think I even have to say how awkward that would be for me.

"Light Yagami." I said as I opened the door.

"W-who's there?" His voice sounded slightly panicked. This was definitely a change of character. I heard Light before this, and he sounded like a completely different person.

I walked up to his cell and looked at the brown haired and hazel eyed boy, which was most likely Kira.

"Who are you?" He asked. I placed the tray of food on the floor and opened the cell door. Light was shocked by this; I could see him retract from his sitting position on the floor. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a cold glare and he tensed up even more.

"I am with L." I told him blankly. Light's eyes widened at L's name.

"Wha-? You know Ryuzaki?" He asked shocked. I lifted the tray off of the floor and shut the door, letting it automatically lock. I'll be honest, he was pretty hot… then again, he was Asian.

"Of course I know him. What did you think; he would hire someone he didn't know to interrogate a possible Kira suspect?" I asked annoyed.

"So you're here to interrogate me? I should have known… that's just like him." Light muttered.

"It _is_ just like him. But why make it any harder than it already is? Just admit it; we all know that you're Kira. No criminals have died since you got detained." I told him crouching in front of him. I slide the tray so that it was between us. Light clenched his teeth in rage.

"DAMNIT! I'M NOT KIRA!" Light yelled looking in the direction of the camera.

"It's no use Light… the surveillance cameras were shut off for me." I said, picking up the fork and stabbing a piece of chicken.

"Do you really think that I'd believe that the cameras are off? I'm not that dumb!" He yelled in my face. I felt my heart crumple slightly. I hate being yelled at.

"Believe what you want but no one on the Task Force minus L knows I am here. He said for safety reasons, he should turn off all of the surveillance." That was true, L didn't even tell Matsuda.

"… I see." Light said staring at the fork. I smiled and raised the fork to his mouth.

"Eat." I commanded. Light was hesitant.

"I didn't fucking poison it, BAKA." I told him. Light rolled his eyes and bit the chicken off the fork.

"Look…" I started. I'll be honest; I had no idea what to say next. Light swallowed.

"You look younger than me." He said.

"No shit!" I said in a 'DUH' way.

"I don't even know your name yet you probably know close to everything on me." He added.

"Since you are possibly Kira, I'm not going to risk my life. But you can call me… Kaori." I said.

"…Kaori? You don't look Asian either." He said doubtingly.

"Again, NO SHIT!" I yelled.

"And I'm the one who's interrogating you, not the other damn way around. No Questions." I told him angrily.

"So, how do you think Kira kills?" I was curious as to what he would respond.

"What? How the hell-"

"Quit whining and answer the goddamn question!" I interrupted. Light looked down as if to think.

"… It could be some sort of psychic, or unconscious ability to kill people with just a thought… of course there are limitations. The first Kira-"

"You*cough*… Sorry…" I said. He continued annoyed.

"The first Kira needs a name and a face while the second Kira-"

"Misa.*cough cough* Again sorry…" I said. His reaction were too fun **not** bother him.

"The second Kira…" he said with a frustrated tone. "Only needs a face. It could be something to do with SEEING the person's name that has to do with it." He said.

Seeing? Could he mean something like…?

My Eyes?

I stayed silent after that and continued to feed him. When there was no more food left, I asked.

"Could it be that you were Kira consciously, but then somehow lost the memory of it?" I asked, hopefully. Light looked at me with big eyes.

"It… could be possible." He said in a sad tone.

"Thanks Light." I said getting up and stretching my legs. I left the cell and with one hand waved good-bye to Light. He simply smiled.

I shut the door and walked away. I guessed that would be the last time I would have to face him… hopefully.

…**QUEBEC…**

"Ow, ow OW! Lemme go!" Matsuda yelled. I just laughed as I let go of his awkwardly twisted arms.

"That means I did it right!" I laughed some more.

Matsuda and I were in the hotel gym, and he was teaching me some self-defence. Just like I promised L. Matsuda was instructing me and he would be my dummy. I hate to say it, and I know I sound like a sadist, but I loved hurting him. He needed to man up already.

"You did do it right, and if you did it any stronger, you would have dislocated my shoulder!" He whined, rubbing his right shoulder.

"Next!" I said totally pumped. Matsuda sighed.

"Let's take a break, though, you're losing a lot of fluids." He said throwing over a water bottle. I caught it in my injured hand… well I didn't really catch it… it fell out of my hand.

"FUCK!" I screamed, I pulled my hand into my chest, and clenched my teeth.

"Quebec!" Matsuda ran over to my side.

"I'm so sorry, that was completely my fault! Oh god…" He said panicking all over the place.

"It's fine… but you gotta let me punch you later on 'kay?" I smirked. Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" He said. I smiled happily. Matsuda looked away with his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. Matsuda looked up at me surprized.

"What? Oh…" He looked away. "It's nothing I guess."

"Obviously not, tell me." I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Well…" He started. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do after your second parents died?" He asked ever so bluntly. That caught me off guard.

"That's a long story, but if you want to hear it…" I said walking over to the benches. Matsuda followed me and sat next to where I was.

"I wandered around the city from midnight to about the afternoon the next day. The streets of New York is something really awesome to experience when you're a tourist, but when you've lived there for almost your whole life, they can be so depressing, it's ridiculous. Around afternoon, I saw a boy with bright red hair with orange tinted goggles trying to get the chain off of a motorcycle but was having problems. I could tell that the bike wasn't his from his body language. I ended up helping him steal that black Harley Davidson, it was a nice ride. I found out later the boy was named Mail Jeevas. He was an orphan just like me. He taught how to get by for two weeks until I lived by myself… in a dumpster. In those two weeks he let me crash at his… 'Place'. He was living with a bunch of other guys in a junk yard so I got to stay with him. He'd protect me from the perverts and I would teach him how to lift. Apparently, in those two weeks, Mail got quite the crush on me. And I only found out the day I was leaving for Japan from England. He confessed and said he hopes I'd be okay with Beyond. THAT line earned him a punch… *laugh* I really hate that he was right…" I explained.

Matsuda stared at me in amazement.

"Kinky…" He said suddenly. I looked at him in shock and confusion. Why was Matsu saying something like 'kinky'?

"Uh… care to explain?" I said letting out a chuckle.

"You have quite a reverse Harem going on here, don't you?" He said, smirking at me. I gave him an, 'Are you fucked in the head?' look. Matsuda realized this.

"Think about it. Count it. How many guys like you?" He said. My eyes widened.

I looked away and began counting on my hand.

_So there is Mail, Beyond, possibly Mello… who else?_

"I can only think of three gu-… Oh…" I said, realizing.

"Who are they?" He asked, making me raise an eyes brow.

"There is Mail, Beyond, and Me-… Mihael." I thought it might be a good idea no to say his Wammy house name, because there is a strong likelihood that Mello will be a part of the Kira case eventually.

"You didn't include Ryuzaki… I'm not terribly surprised." He said.

"WHAT? _**L**_? Is something not working in that brain of yours Matsu?" I said knocking on his head, making sure it was still full.

"Hey! He may not show it outwardly much, but do you remember when he yelled through the phone? He did that because he was worried about you." He said.

"He only sees me as a little sister at the most. And one of his heirs at the least." I told him.

"And then there is one other person probably… he might be undecided about whether he likes you or not." Matsuda said looking away. My head tilted as I looked at him. I noticed that little glow of pink on his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" I asked making him jump.

"I think… uh… we should end it here, for today anyway, alright?" He said getting up.

"Oh… um alright." I said awkwardly.

I stayed sitting on the bench for a few more minutes thinking about what Matsuda said about a reverse harem.

_Maybe I am doing a reverse harem…_ I thought. I laughed when I thought of Matsuda blushing. I remembered when Matt told me he had a crush on me.

Which reminds me, I should call him and just to make sure Mello hasn't killed him yet.

…**QUEBEC…**

**I FINALLY DONE THIS GODDAMN CHAPTER! That took me far longer than expected, sorry if you had to wait **

**But it was worth it right? I know that most of you are like 'WTF why is she happy about that?' well too fucking bad for you, I already came up with a lot that's going to happen later in the story and I'm using a foreshadowing technique. I have a general idea of what's going to happen a lot later. Sooooooo… **

**Please review! No flames! **

**Lots of crazy love!**

**Lack-4-a-better-name**


	7. A Fight, Matsuda and Greatest Detectives

**Also in the last chapter I forgot to say what Krav Maga is. It's a type of self-defence that was originated from Israel. It's really cool. Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it! **

…**QUEBEC…**

L, Beyond, and I were crowded around the monitor, watching the scene unfold. It has been 51 days since the confinement was made and now, L made a deal with Soichiro to see if Light and Misa really were the first and second Kira. The screen showed Light and Misa in the back of a car and Soichiro driving.

"I was starting to think I would never get out of there, but it feels good to finally be cleared." Light sighed with relief.

"No…" Soichiro started, "I'm afraid you two are being taken… to your execution." He said. He was definitely a good actor; he looked like he was telling the truth.

"I wanted to be the one that escorts you to the execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not far from here." Soichiro added. Light and Misa began to panic and talk at the same time.

"L is convinced that you are Kira, Light; and that Misa Amane is the second Kira. He is convinced that the only way we can prevent the murders is to execute the two of you." Soichiro said.

"I-I don't understand! The kills have already stopped!" Light croaked.

"No they never stopped." Soichiro said sadly.

"They never… that's not what he told me. So he was lying?" Light said, oh so very confused. I could hear the feeling of betrayal in his voice.

"L was trying to get a confession out of you Light. He would have said anything; but at this point, that's not the problem. It's political now. You see, L's suggestion was that the killings would stop if the two of you were eliminated, was unanimously excepted by the top officials in the U.N. and the Japanese government. They want Kira to disappear… no trial no publicity." He said, glaring at the road.

"But that's completely insane! Please dad, I'm not Kira!" Light begged.

"He's right! What kind of father are you anyway? This is your own son you're talking about!" Misa begged as well.

"L made this decision, not me; and his word is absolute. Over the years he's tackled some of the most difficult cases and solving all of them. He's never been wrong." Soichiro stated.

"You trust L, more than me, your own son?" Light hissed, again with betrayal in his voice.

"L went so far as to stake his life on this theory. If the killings don't stop, then he too will be executed." I came up with that part.

"L said that? What could he be thinking? I know that given the material evidence, it seems like the only logical solution. But, he's making a mistake! How could L come to this conclusion? Something's not right here. It's-it's just not like L at all! The L I know would rely on hard evidence; he has to have the truth! Is he really planning to end it like this?" Light said with a panicking edge in his voice. Understandable of course, he was being 'lead to his execution'.

"Alright we're almost there." Soichiro said, as if ignoring what Light had just said.

After a few moments of the car bumping and Light and Misa jumping in their seats from the not so smooth road, they stopped.

"Where are we right now? Why did you bring us to the middle of nowhere?" Light asked.

"Wait a sec! I bet he brought us here to let us go!" Misa said hopefully.

Soichiro mumbled a bit to himself before saying:

"Listen to me, I'm going to kill you here, and then kill myself." Soichiro said looking at the two possible Kiras. Now to see if he will die.

"WHAT? Dad that's crazy!" Light Protested.

"How could you say that? You'd kill your only son for L? if you want to die so bad, why don't you kill yourself? If you do this, you're no different than Kira!" Misa said, as tears were forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"I am nothing like Kira!" Soichiro yelled. "I am bound by my responsibilities as a parent and as the chief of the NPA." He added.

Light had tears running down his cheeks as well.

"Dad, come on! She's right! Think about it! If we die here than the truth will never be revealed! Please, dad! You have to let us free!" He begged. I saw Soichiro, reach into his jacket.

"It's too late! Either way you'll be executed. At least with this, I'll be the one to do it." He said taking the small revolver out and pushing it into Light's head.

"Please stop, dad! I'm not Kira! If I die here Kira wins! Can't you see?" Light begged as he struggled in his handcuffs.

"Amane." Soichiro said to the blonde. "I'm going to die here with my son, but I have no reason to kill you. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's only a matter of time before the police locate this car, then they'll transport you to the original site and execute you there." Misa was shaking and crying.

"Light, my son. From one murderer to another, I will see you in hell." I fist pumped into the air. That's the line I came up with!

"NO DAD!" Light yelled.

"No! STOP IIIITTT!" Misa yelled.

*BANG!*

I watched with wide eyes as the smoke from the gun came out. Light panted as he slumped back in his seat. He looked horrified.

"You used a blank?" Light said stunned.

"Uhh… thank goodness…" Soichiro said leaning back in his seat.

And the rest was history. L explained that Misa was to stay in under surveillance, and that Light was supposed to be under 24/7 surveillance by L. Light agreed to do it.

Then I realized the problem. I couldn't be with L after this.

…**QUEBEC…**

L, the Task Force, Light, Misa, Beyond and I all moved into the new, permanent headquarters.

Holy shit man! This place was HUGE! Beyond and I have a whole floor to ourselves!

I was playing with the new stereo system that I had. The speakers had explosive bass properties, like my headphones, just 10,000 times more and the walls were soundproof. I don`t care what Beyond says, I'm blasting my music.

So, it was the third day we were in the new Headquarters when I noticed Beyond acting strangely. It was night, around 11:45, and Beyond left our room and went down to the Headquarters main office. I decided to follow him. I put on my blue pajama pants and stalked him. I watched him get into the elevators and the doors shut quietly. I ran over to the elevator and saw what floor he was heading to. The elevator stopped on the floor of the main office. He probably wanted to talk to L about something. I took the stairs down to the office.

I was really unfit…

I went about seven flights of stairs and I was panting like I had held my breath the whole way. I opened the door to the office very quietly.

I saw L sitting on the chair and his handcuffed partner asleep, laying his head on the desk. Beyond was staring at the back of L's head with clenched fists.

"I know… that you see me as a threat to Quebec. I didn't mean to hurt her!" Beyond struggled to talk.

"Yes, Beyond, you did mean to hurt her. You wouldn't have stabbed her otherwise." L said not looking away from the computer monitors.

"Damnit L! It's because I let my jealously run out of my control!" he yelled. L turned slightly with his rolling chair, than raised his index finger to his lips and made a 'sh' sound. L pointed to Light, who shifted slightly.

"Listen Beyond. The only reason you are hear right now is, because I could see that Quebec was becoming depressed and lonely. While you weren't here it seemed that she was in traumatic shock, but she wasn't. It was as if…" L trailed off as he bit on his thumb nail. "It seemed as if something in her mind broke." He said. There was silence for a moment, and then L's head snapped up in my direction.

"How long have you been there?" L asked. Beyond quickly turned around and looked at me with a panicked expression.

"Wh-why are you eavesdropping?" Beyond said.

"I could ask why you're talking about me behind my back." I said coming out of the shadows and crossing my arms. Beyond flinched.

"Look, the next time you feel jealous about me with someone else, just grab my hand and we can leave. I'll come up with an excuse." I told Beyond. I stood on his right side and smiled.

"I could also reward you for not flipping out." I said pointing my finger as-a-matter-a-factly.

Beyond looked away and blushed.

"Quebec, you do understand that if you agree to that, than you won't be seeing much of anyone else." L stated. I looked at the detective, and then looked at BB.

I balled my hands into fists from frustration.

"I know damnit! But I am responsible for all of this." I told L, as I looked down at my hand. I fought back the feeling of tears. My hands undid themselves as I reached for Beyond's hand. Grabbing it roughly, I began walking in the direction of the elevators.

"It's getting pretty late, and we should follow Light's example and sleep." I told them.

"… Goodnight then…" I heard L say. I stepped into the elevator and was pounding on the close the door button. When it closed I let out the air I was holding.

"Quebec?" Beyond asked, concerned.

"What?" My voice came out choked. I suddenly felt two arms around me.

"Thank you." Beyond said kissing my forehead. I pushed him away slightly so I could see his face. He was as red as a tomato and was smiling. I smiled back as my face became hotter. My face slowly drew closer to his and our lips met.

The elevator door opened again revealing our floor. Beyond, still keeping the kiss intact, lead me over to the couch. He slowly let me fall on the squishy cushions, and supported my waist. It was so unbearably embarrassing that he did that. I clawed at his shirt, telling him to take it off. He got off of me and took his white t-shirt off, showing his abs again. He hovered over me again and we continued kissing. I felt like he wasn't being as rough as he was last time, so this time, I led. I roughly forced my tongue into his mouth, and began exploring. Beyond, on the other hand, began fighting back. My voice started coming out in between pants. I felt his hand slipping under my tank top, and it made me even more excited. I was losing my mind. I jumped when Beyond's hand reached my breasts. His hands were cold, like ice. He stopped and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Not much there…" He said with a disappointed tone. My face went crimson with rage. Then I raised my hand and slapped him across his face.

"You BASTARD!" I yelled. I pushed him off of me, and stormed into my room. I locked the door, shot onto the bed and began punching the pillow in frustration.

_How could he say something like that? I'm almost a goddamn __**C**__ cup! He's gonna pay __**dearly**__ for call me a washboard!_ I growled in my head.

I heard banging on the door.

"Quebec! C'mon! I was just teasing! I didn't mean it!" Beyond begged. I through my pillow at the door, making a muffled thud.

"Go fuck yourself, damnit!" I yelled.

"Quebec…" I heard Beyond say weakly.

There was a long, pregnant pause. Suddenly I heard the lock click. I looked up with wide eyes, as Beyond entered. I stood in panic as I saw his switchblade in his hand. That's probably how he was able to open the lock. He shut the blade and put it in his pocket. He walked over to me with a sad expression.

"Quebec… please I was kidding!" Beyond defended himself. I looked at him blankly.

I sighed with frustration.

"You do that one more time, and I'll kill you." I said warningly. He smiled sweetly, and then it turned into a smirk.

"So… can we pick off from where left off?" he said seductively. I smirked as well. I strutted to him and lay my hands on his hips. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"In your dreams." I said. I reached my hand into his pocket and took out his switchblade. I pushed him out of the room smiling and locked the door.

"Wha- Quebec? Fine I'll just-… Hey! How many times have I said not to steals things off of me?" BB said.

I laughed as I placed the knife in my bra drawer, so he won't find it.

…**QUEBEC…**

It was the next day and Beyond and I were once again playing Go Fish…

Without supervision…

"Shut your trap or face the wrath of USA-CHAN! Hand over the 5s!" I yelled at Beyond. **(A/N: That was from Ouran and I don't own that either… *joins Tamaki in emo corner*)**

"Make me!" He shot back. I put my cards down and tackled him onto the couch. We wrestled for a few minutes. Hard.

"Man, this has got to be one of the lamest dates I've ever been on." Said Misa from her room. We also had camera connection hooked up to my laptop so we could help with surveillance.

But now a days, I was really wondering what Beyond and I were really helping with case with. What are we actually doing here in Japan?

"No, no, no. Please just pretend like I'm not even here, okay?" L said looking up at Misa, with a fork in his mouth. "By the way, are you gonna eat that piece of cake?" He asked pointing at the dessert.

"Cake makes you fat; I'm not going to eat any." She sighed.

"Actually, I found that you don't gain any weight as long as you're burning your calories by using your brain." He said.

"HA!" I laughed. Yes Misa… he just went there.

"Hm! So now you're calling me stupid? Fine then! I'll give you the piece of cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone!" she yelled.

"Even if I leave you two alone, I'm still going to be watching on surveillance cameras. So it wouldn't any much difference…" He said sounding bored.

"You PERVERT! Would you stop it with your creepy hobby?" She shrieked.

"You can call me whatever you like- last chance for cake!" L said getting up and taking the piece of cake away from Misa.

"Okay than… I'll just close all the curtains and turn off the lights." Misa said cheekily.

"We have infer-red cameras in here as well." L told Misa, earning him a childish growl.

"What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira, but since we've been here, you don't seem all that motivated to me…" Light said looking over to his hand-cuffed companion.

"Not motivated? You're right actually I'm depressed…" L said, still sounding bored.

"Depressed? What for?" Light asked.

"Well…" He took a bite of cake, "Truthfully, all this time I thought that you were truly Kira, and the entire case hinged on that fact. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong…" He said looking at nothing in particular.

"Although… having said that, I'm still suspicious of you; that's why we're wearing these." He said raising his wrist, making the chain of the hand-cuffs jingle.

"And we also know that Kira can control people's actions. Which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling **your** actions so that I would suspect you… if I assumed both you and Misa were being controlled by him, than everything we've observed so far would make a lot more sense to me." L said, rolling his head from one side to another lazily.

"If that's what you think, than Misa and I were both Kira during the time we were being controlled, right?" Light asked.

"Yes. I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira." Light and Misa grunted.

"If what I'm thinking is correct, when your confinement began, you were Kira. We don't believe that it's co-incidence that the killings stopped. Until then, everything pointed to you being Kira. But after two weeks, criminals actually began dying again. Based on that evidence, I can only conclude that… Kira's power passes between people." L said.

"That's an interesting idea. But if that's true than it will be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira." Light added.

"Yes. That's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control, they'll likely lose their powers and any memory to their crimes, so in the end, perusing them becomes futile." L said sadly.

"But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up, would ya?" Light asked, but with no avail.

"Cheer up? No, I'm sorry I can't… it's probably better if I stopped trying so hard… By chasing Kira so desperately, we're just putting out lives at stake for nothing… Yes; it's just a waste of time…" L finished. I was so furious with him, that when this happened, I wasn't feeling such a great amount of sympathy for L.

"Ryuzaki?" Light said getting up slowly. L looked over at him, and received a fist in his face. That sent the two flying backwards.

"Idiots! They're attached!" I screamed at the screen. They landed roughly on the floor and Misa screamed… no screeched as she retreated into some fallen strawberry cake. She gave a disgusted look and started cleaning it off.

"Ha ha. Misa gets caked…" I smiled. L slowly started sitting up again and looked at Light.

"Uh, you know that really hurt?" He said, rather weakly.

"That's enough! You don't feel like doing anything, just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?" Light yelled.

"Fine…" L said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Perhaps I phrased it the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless to make a move, so we shouldn't even bother-"

"If we don't chase Kira, then he'll never be caught. Is that what you want? If you were just going to give up so easily than why did you involve all those innocent people? More importantly, what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?" Light exploded on L, while grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"…I understand… But still, whatever the reason…" L trailed off, before ducking to the ground and doing the most perfectly executed capoeira kick I have ever seen, hitting Light square in the jaw.

"An eye for an eye my friend…" L said quietly. I face-palmed when the chain of the cuffs stretched to its final length, and took L along in Light's flying backwards. Light fell on his back, while L went face first. I'll be honest; from our angle, it looked like L was… doing some _**hentai**_ things to Light… the whole couch toppled over, as the two fell onto the ground. Misa had a worrying look on her face, but a little bird told me that the look was only for Light. L slowly sat up before gruffly speaking.

"It's not my deduction that was wrong. The fact is that I can say Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. But it won't be enough to solve the case. And that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?" L asked. Light started shifting so he could stand up as well.

"Yes, yes it is. Besides you should hear yourself! It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I **am** Kira!" Light said, annoyance and discomfort colouring his voice over. At least he wasn't hiding it.

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira? Well there may be some truth to that. In fact now that you mention it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." He purred. That statement received another punch in the face. The only difference was that this time, L didn't move an inch. He stood there, shaking slightly, with Light's fist in between his eyes.

"As I said before, and eye for an eye." L said. I felt my jaw drop.

_He said that casually!_

He growled a bit before continuing.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look you know…" He snarled, before quickly spinning around and once again using his amazing capoeira skills to punch the unsuspecting Light in the face. Light only took a few steps back before tugging on the chain and bringing his fist back into L's face.

"Go Ryuzaki! WHOO!" I yelled at the monitor. They were hooking onto the other collar, just about to hit the final blow when the goddamn phone rang.

"NO! STUPID PHONE!" I yelled. L picked up the phone with two fingers.

"Yes?" he answered. There was a long pause.

"Oh, I see." He said sounding mildly amused. After another pause, L dropped the phone onto the receiver, making an audible click.

"What was that?" Light asked staring at his cuffed companion.

"Mastuda is acting stupid again…" He said, awkwardly walking away from the phone. Light sighed.

"Well, that is his specialty…" He agreed.

I stared for a few more moments before going into a fit of hysterical laughing.

"O-oh god! Poor Matsu! I can't believe Ryuzaki forgot Matsu can hear him!" I said, dying on the couch.

"That is too good!" Beyond joined in laughing.

…**QUEBEC…**

_Damnit! I can't hear them clearly! If only I could hear one thing, something important…_ I thought to myself.

Oh, Matsuda here, sorry for any confusion, but this part of the story will be in my perceptive.

I shut my eyes, hoping my hearing ability would strengthen. There were a lot of muffled voices… they were so hard to filter through…

"… let's **kill** them…"

My eyes flung open.

_I just heard someone say KILL!_ I listened for more.

"… sure **Kira** would agre…"

_KIRA! There it is! Kira they said it! What's that? 'Let's have Kira to get rid of him'? I heard it! They really are working with him! I DID IT! THIS IS HUGE!_ I thought overjoyed. All of a sudden, I felt the big door's weight slip away. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by the eight members of Yotsuba, a very brightly light room. I slowly looked up.

_Oh crap…_

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men demanded.

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_ I quickly pushed the emergency button on my belt twice. I reached into my suit and pulled out my business card and a picture of Misa-Misa.

"Sorry to barge in like this, my name is Taro Matsui! I'm an agent with Yoshida productions! I just dropped by to ask if you were interested in using our top multi-talented star, Misa Amane, as your new spokesperson… ahah.."

_I was so screwed…_

The members glanced at each other than at me.

"Take him to the back room, we'll see what to do with him…" Said the one with the long, purple hair. Namikawa I think is his name…

I was led by two of the members; one with silver hair and another with brown hair, which curled in at the bangs. They told me to take everything out of my pockets and place it on the table. I did so, but I was so nervous. Thank god I only had normal things with me! The one with the silver hair, Hatori I believe, picked up the business card that Ryuzaki gave me as a cover.

"Yoshida Productions. Taro Matsui… he doesn't have anything suspicious on him, I suppose that he isn't make him a corporate spy…" He stated.

"Ah, so please take Misa-Misa into consideration…" I said as cheerfully as possible. They continued to stare at me.

_These two are only acting as guards. The rest of them are probably discussing how they'll get rid of me… oh there's no way out of this! I'm going to be killed for sure! I wonder if the emergency got through? Never mind that! Will Ryuzaki even some save me? Oh no what's gonna happen?_ _I want to see Quebec again before I die!_ I was so panicked that I almost didn't hear my phone ring.

"Go ahead, you can answer it. Don't say that you're here though. And hold it away from your ear; make sure we can listen in on the conversation." Shimura said, not letting the stare go.

"Okay…" I said reaching for the phone and picking it up. "Hello?"

There was a small pause before hearing my savior's voice.

"Yo! Matsui!"

_Ryuzaki! _

"Yeah it's me, Asahi! Been a while buddy!" He said. Wow he could really change his voice to get into character.

"Asahi! Yeah, it's been a long time!" I replied.

"It doesn't sound like you're out right now, don't tell me you're home already." He asked, sounding drunk almost.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"So you _by yourself_?"

"Yeah, I'm by myself. What's up?" There was a pause, most likely Ryuzaki was telling the taskforce members about my situation.

"So you wanna go out drinking tonight?" He inquired.

"Huh? Right now? Oh sorry. I'll have to pass tonight…" I said, hoping he'd get the message.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet is _in trouble_ again!"

_Ah! In trouble!_

"That's right! BIG troubles with money! You know me way to well… ahah…" I responded.

"Well that's too bad… I guess _I'll have to drag you out_ some other time, alright? See ya buddy!" And with that, he hung up.

"Uh… anyway, what do you think about contracting Misa-Misa? I think she'd be a great spokesperson for your company!" I said, placing my phone back on the table.

"If you're going to promote one of your clients, shouldn't you at least bring them with you?" Hatori asked.

Uh oh…

"Do you expect us to believe you're this girl's manager?" Shimura asked.

"Well, to be honest, she's currently filming a movie nearby. Once she's finished I'll call her and bring her over here. Then you'd see why she'd make a great spokesperson!"

_I have to keep stalling them somehow! _

Suddenly my phone began ringing. I looked at them.

"Do the same thing you did last time." Hatori said. I nodded and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Matsuiiiii!" I heard a feminine voice sing from the other end of the phone.

_QUEBEC!_

"It's me! Hana! Asahi just invited me to go drinking with him, an' I told him I'd get back to him! Are YOOOUU coming? 'Cause I don't feel like going stag!"

_Oh boy… she knows already…_

"Hana, hi! You sound drunk already!" I laughed, I wasn't joking either.

"Yeah, I was gettin' ready. So are you comin' or do I gotta find someone else?"

"Sorry, but I'm really busy and my wallet is in a lot of trouble… heh heh…" I am going to be killed by her…

"HMPH! Fine then! But _next time I see you_, I'm gonna make you so drunk, _you'll pass out_! Talk to ya later!" She said before hanging up, much like Ryuzaki did.

The hidden meaning in that statement she said is: **Next time I see you, I'm going to beat you so hard, you'll end up passing out!**

_I'm screwed…_

…**QUEBEC…**

I'm. Going. To. Kill. MATSUDA!

Hello, Quebec here, Matsuda just staged his death in front of the Yotsuba members and just came strolling in.

"I defiantly don't want to do that again…" Matsuda huffed. My head slowly turned his direction. When his gaze met mine, he jumped a foot in the air. I roughly got out of my chair, stomped towards him and grabbed him by the collar. I pulled his face down to mine, causing a faint blush to appear on his face.

"ARE YOU BRAINDEAD, MATSUDA?" I exploded on him.

"I DON'T GIVE A **RATS ASS** IF YOU FEEL YOU'RE BEING LEFT OUT! IF YOU PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT, I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" I added, making the detective cringe. I let go roughly and sat back down beside a snickering Beyond Birthday.

"You shouldn't get so worked up Quebec. This is Matsuda we're talking about." Beyond mocked. He quietly got up and walked to the fridge, obviously to get a jar of jam.

"Hey!" Matsuda protested. Beyond simply laughed.

I, on the other hand, walked up behind Beyond, swung my leg back, and with all my strength, kicked Beyond in the balls. Beyond instantly fell to the ground, making inaudible whimpers.

"You have no right to talk to Matsuda like that, BB." I stated before walking out of my room. I sighed before walking down the hall. At the end of the beige coloured hall, was Watari, rolling a cart of sweets. I smiled and ran up to him, letting my loose hair fly behind me.

"Watari!" I called out getting the elder man's attention. He smiled as I slowed down at his side.

"Quebec, how are you?" he asked me. I smiled back.

"I've been slightly annoyed with Matsuda's recent actions and Beyond is making fun of him… other than that I'm peachy!" I said, lying through my teeth. The smile on Watari's face vanished.

"Now, now, Quebec. I know you better than that. Is it about Ryuzaki?" He asked. My eyes widened. Could this guy really read minds or something?

"Actually, yes." I said sadly, letting my façade of a smile drop. "Because, ever since L cuffed himself to Kir- I mean Light," no I do mean Kira "I haven't been able to see him except for that one time…" I sighed sadly.

"Do you think it's possible for me to meet up with him?" I asked Watari, hoping for him to have a solution. Watari placed his hand on his chin as he thought.

"Well there is a possibility for yourself and L to meet tonight, but I will have to make a few modifications… if you leave it to me, I will make sure that you can meet L. If you come to the office at around two in the morning, then you will be able to talk to him freely." He smiled. I couldn't help but glomp him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I said happily. He laughed. I let go and stole a strawberry from the plate of sweets on the cart.

"I really owe you one!" I said as I called over my shoulder.

_I get to see L tonight! That's great! I have so many things about the case I want to discuss with him!_ I thought as a placed the strawberry in my mouth.

"Wait!" I heard Watari call. I stopped, turned and ran back to him. Looking up at him, I could see the worried expression. He bent down slightly as he places his gloved hands on my shoulders.

"Please be careful around BB. L is still very uneasy with him being around you, but since you seem so much happier with him around he has allowed it. If he ever shows those signs of possible psychosis, please do not hesitate to see either L or myself. L wanted me to let you know, he still cares about you, so be on your guard." He warned in a low voice. I stood slightly in shock for a few seconds, before nodding. He gave a small smile before letting go and hauling away the cart.

_Psychosis? Is he serious? _I thought to myself. I sighed and walked back to my room. When I opened the door, I found BB, who was still trying to get up and Matsuda who was on his laptop. I sighed again and shut the door.

Might as well get some sleep if I'm gonna stay up.

…**QUEBEC…**

It was 2:30AM and I was quietly making my way to the main office. I tip-toed all the way, only making small patting sounds. I reached for the handle of door, but hesitated. What if Light was still awake and then he would see me and recognise me from when he was detained. Then there would be suspicion and I don't want to deal with that! I took a deep breath in and turned the door knob. I walked in quietly and saw a sleeping Light and the man I am in line to success. His back was facing me as he started at the brightly lit monitors. I slowly walked over to him. I stopped immediately as Light shifted in his sleep.

"It's alright Quebec, he's been drugged. He wouldn't even wake up if you dropped him from the roof." L said in his normal monotone voice. I smiled, and then snickered.

"Is something I said funny?" He asked, turning in his chair. I walked up to his cuffed companion, and poked his cheek.

"You drugged him? Really?" I laughed, poking the Abercrombie & Fitch model worthy Kira.

"Only so I could talk to you." He said flatly. I blushed slightly.

"Thank you…" I muttered.

"And I'm happy that you think about me even though you're working on the case." I smiled at him. He looked at me blankly, before reaching over into the bowl of strawberries and taking one out. With two fingers he placed the strawberry half in his mouth. He stood up, straight for once, and looked down at me with the strawberry still only dangling in his mouth. He placed his hands on my shoulders and lead in towards my face. As I gasped, I felt the cool strawberry hit my lips. He pushed towards me a little more allowing the strawberry drop into my mouth. I let the delicious flavours roll over my tongue. My face went as red as the strawberry as I ate it.

"Is it good?" L asked innocently. If it was possible, I blushed even more as I slowly nodded. L smiled.

"I'm happy that I am able to talk to you now. Just you. No Matsuda, no Task force, and especially no Beyond…" He spat BB's name out, as if it were poison.

"… You really don't like me being with him…" I said seriously.

"That's right… in fact; I really don't want him to be around you at all. He is not a bad influence, but he can snap at any second and attack you." He said, letting his gaze drift down to my hand.

"L, you don't have to worry." I told him. He looked at me, disbelieving.

"I promise, if he attacks me again, you can send him to a mental house. But I won't let that happen." I said. L looked away, seeming sad.

"I just can't help but feel worried. You have men infatuated with you, and one of them is psychotic. One can't help but be jealous…"

My eyes widened into the size of plates.

"W-what?" I said rather stunned. I could feel the blush reaching my collar bone. He leaned over, and laid his cold lips onto my forehead.

"Daisuke, Quebec." He said.

I couldn't even look him in the eye. I stretched towards him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The silence was deafening. I was startled when he placed his strawberry smelling hands on my cheeks and made me look at him. I was shaking with both embarrassment and excitement. He pressed his now warm lips onto mine. This time he doesn't let go. Quite the contrary. His hands slid down from my cheeks and snaked under my arms. He pulled me closer to him, making our bodies press against the others. My arms slid over his shoulders and weaved in his messed up hair. I couldn't help as to notice his sickly yet deliciously sweet breath, as it came out between pants. I felt his tongue arguing whether or not to come out and explore my mouth. I could barely catch my breath. I ended up shoving my tongue in and explore that candy land in his mouth. I couldn't help but hear L's small moans. I couldn't help but let my voice escape when he stopped me from being the seme and plunged his tongue into my own mouth roughly. His hands came off of my back, and all I heard were the hand cuffs hit the ground. He led me out of the room and into the elevator. He pushed the button that had an L on it, meaning we were heading to his room. His kisses trailed down to my neck, where he began sucking the skin. I moaned in ecstasy.

"W-wait, L! Y-you're gonna l-leave a… ah!" my mind was so clouded with pleasure, I didn't even realise that we were already in his room, on his bed. He sat on top of my panting, yearning body.

"I promise. I will make this a night you will remember." He said seductively, before taking off his shirt.

…

I won't go into details, but I'll give you the general idea…

That was the night I had lost my virginity to the three greatest detectives in the world.

…**QUEBEC…**

**Reader: *Glares***

**L4ABN: I'M SORRY I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I WAS BUSY WITH ALL THE FUCKING HOMEWORK BEFORE MARCH BREAK! But look now the new chapter is up!**

**Reader: *Continues glaring***

**L4ABN: Okay look, recently about 15 plot bunnies have hit me and I needed to write some of them down okaaaayyy? **

**Reader: And how many have you actually written?**

**L4ABN: … Two… this one and the TMOHS and Darker than BLACK crossover… -_-;**

**Reader: THEN GET TO WORK YOU IDIOT! **

**Thank you for being ever so patient! Please look for my other stories that will be appearing!**

**Lots of crazy love,**

**Lack-4-a-better-name**


End file.
